Lost
by littlewiccan
Summary: This is a BTVS crossover with the TV show Lost. It's AU and set during the summer after the first season, when Buffy goes to visit her Dad. I'VE BEEN ADDING ALOT OF NEW CHAPTERS AT ONCE SO IF YOU'RE STILL UP TO THE LAST UPDATE STAT WITH CHAPTER 14.
1. Crash and Burn

Buffy Summers had just spent all summer visiting her dad in Australia, well that's if you consider a visit hanging out by yourself, poolside for the whole time while your dad was on business. At least I got a few new pairs of shoes and a nice tan out of the trip she thought as she sat in the terminal, waiting for her boarding call.

Buffy looked up when she heard the loudspeaker, "Now boarding rows 12-15, Sydney to Los Angeles."

Buffy looked down at her ticket, "13, guess that means me."

She was happy to finally go home. She missed her mom, Willow, Xander, and Giles. She even missed training, okay maybe she didn't miss that but she was happy to go back to her life in Sunnydale. Buffy took her seat and put on her headphones as the plane taxied up the runway and took off.

Several hours later, Buffy sat staring out the window. The flight had been fairly boring so far she thought. And that's when the plane shook with a quick violent jolt. Why did I ever think that Buffy said regretting her earlier thought.

"We're experiencing some slight turbulence," the loudspeaker announced but Buffy knew it was more then that. She could hear the fear in the woman's voice as the plane began to jerk more violently. The air masks dropped down from the roof of the cabin. Buffy quickly grabbed hers placing it on her face. She could feel the panic rising among the other passengers.

And that's when the back section of the plane ripped off. Buffy watched as the back section and all its passengers were dragged into the air, leaving a gapping hole that sent air rushing through the cabin. Buffy heard people screaming as she gripped the arm rests of her chair, using all her strength to keep her from flying out the back of the plane and into the open. She felt the plane tilt down and she could hear the emergency alarms blaring.

"Oh god," Buffy gasped. She was scared. This is one problem even the slayer can't stop Buffy thought as she felt the plane make impact.

* * *

Review please...to be continued 


	2. Aftermath

Buffy woke up on a beach with a massive headache. She felt disoriented and was unsure of what was going on. She brought her hand up and felt the back of her head it was wet and when she looked at her hand she could see it was slick with blood. She had a few scrapes on her face as well. She heard other people yelling and screaming around her. They were running around, looking under the debris for survivors and that's when she remembered the plane crash.

Slowly, she got up and looked around. She realized she was on a beach, which ran along side a jungle. She could see smoke coming from somewhere in the jungle. She was trying to decide what to do next when a man ran over to her. He was about her height, maybe a little taller. He had blonde hair and a slight amount of facial hair.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked in a distinct accent. 'British,' Buffy thought.

"Yeah, I think so," Buffy replied, "I'm Buffy."

"Charlie," he said, extending his hand, "Do you think you could help us look for survivors?"

"Us?"

"Yeah, everyone."

"Oh, sure," she said following him. She noticed all the rest off the passages, looking for supplies and survivors.

"Vincent! Vincent!" a young boy yelled, "Come here boy! Vincent!"

"Walt, there you are. Don't you leave me like that," an older man, obviously the boy's father, said.

"But Vincent…." Walt protested.

"Listen Vincent is a smart dog. He'll find you. Okay?"

"But…."

"Okay."

"Yeah," Walt said as he followed his father and then chanced a glance backwards into the jungle, hoping to see his dog.

* * *

"The sun is going to set soon; we should build a fire in case anyone comes," a tan Arab man said to Michael. I was getting late and they had been sifting through the debris for hours now.

"Good idea. Let's ask the others for help," he said as they walked off to start making the fire.

Buffy walked over to a group of people talking: a man with very short hair, another large man with curly long hair, and Charlie.

"Hey, dude what are we going to do about all the bodies," the large man said.

"Why are you looking at me?" the other man asked.

"You're our leader, Jack," Charlie replied as Buffy walked over and stood next to him.

"We should probably burn them," Jack replied.

"Isn't that a little harsh. Can't we just bury them or something?" the other guy said.

"I don't think we really have a choice, Hurley. If we bury them, animals are bound to come and dig them up for food," Jack said.

"Come on, Hurley lets go tell the others," Charlie said, "Hey Buffy."

"Hi."

"Hi," Jack said, smiling at her, "I'm Jack."

"Buffy."

"So, I'm the designated leader?"

"Looks that way."

"I didn't want to be."

"The people who end up leading rarely do," Buffy said, thinking about his own leadership role as head of the Scoobies. Being a leader meant having to make tough decisions and not always taking people's feelings into account. Buffy was glad that for once in her life it wasn't her responsibility, the burden was off her shoulders.

"What happened to your head?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I think I hit it during the crash."

"Come on, I look at it," he said, leading her over to where some medical supplies were.

"Are you a doctor?"

"Yeah," he said as he examined her head. They were both silent for a while.

"Do you think we'll be rescued?"

"I don't know. I think if we can find the front of the plane, we may be able to find a transceiver and radio for help. You look okay, it's not a concussion," he said, facing her, where they were sitting on the ground.

"I saw smoke coming from the jungle," Buffy said, "Maybe the front went down there."

"Well, there's one way to find out."

"How?"

"Tomorrow, I'll go look."

"I'm coming too."

"Okay," he nodded with a smile and then walked off.

* * *

Night had fallen over the island and everyone was gathered around the large bonfire. They had burned the dead a few hours before. Buffy sat near the fire; a blanket wrapped around her, as Hurley walked around handing out food.

He came over to Buffy, "Here."

"Thanks," she smiled, taking the tray of food from him. She was starving.

"I'm Hurley by the way."

"Buffy," she said as he walked off to feed the other survivors.

A woman with blonde hair walked over to Buffy, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No."

"I'm Shannon; it's nice to find another girl around."

"Buffy and no offense but there are some other girls."

"Yeah, like?"

"Her," Buffy said, pointing to an Asian couple.

"She doesn't speak English."

"Oh," Buffy smiled and both girls shared a laugh, "Hey do you think we're going to be…."

"Of course," Shannon replied, knowing the question before Buffy even finished her sentence, "I don't even know why people are bothering to set up camp."

"Do you want some food," Buffy offered.

"No, thanks. I'll eat on the rescue boat. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get some beauty sleep. You never know maybe the rescuers will be really hot," she said, waking off.

* * *

Buffy finished her food and walked over to Charlie, who was settling into a sleeping bag.

"Hey, where can a gal get one of those?" she asked.

"Ummm, I don't ask Sawyer. I think he has some extra ones."

"Who?"

"The guy, over there," Charlie said, indicating a tall man with shagging brown hair.

"Hey," Buffy said, walking over to Sawyer, who was lying on top of a sleeping bag, "I heard you were the guy to ask for sleeping bags."

"You got that right cupcake. What's it to ya?" Sawyer asked, a smirk playing across his mouth.

"Huh?"

"What'll you give me for it?" Buffy frowned, "You got nothing, so don't waste my time."

Buffy began to walk away but then something occurred to her. She turned around on her heal and kicked Sawyer in the stomach, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to knock the wind out of him. Then she grabbed his extra sleeping bag and began to walk away, "Oh and by the way my name's Buffy."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, everybody and keep them coming please and thank you. : ) 


	3. Broken Transmisson

Buffy woke up the next morning to find the sun beating down on her face. She washed up as best she could in the ocean and went to go look for Jack.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, coming up behind him. He was packing a backpack with some supplies.

"Yeah," he hesitated, "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes," Jack remained silent, "I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"I just…."

"I can take care of myself."

"Fine," he said, putting on the backpack. He headed towards some of the others. Buffy followed, "We're going to go out and look for the cockpit, see if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal to help the rescue team."

"I'll come with you. I want to help," Charlie said.

"I don't need any more help."

"No, its cool, I don't really feel like standing still, so," Charlie said Jack nodded, "Excellent."

* * *

Buffy, Jack, and Charlie walked through the jungle. Jack was in the lead as Charlie and Buffy walked side by side, each other. 

"So where are you from?" Charlie asked her.

"Sunnydale, California," Buffy was going to ask him where he was from but she figured the accent gave it away, "Have we met before?"

"No, that would be unlikely. I look familiar, though, right?"

"Yeah but I don't know where from."

Charlie began to sing, trying to jog her memory, "You all everybody. You all everybody. You've ever heard that song?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's us. Driveshaft. Look, the ring -- second tour of Finland. You've never heard of Driveshaft?"

"Like the band?"

"Yeah, the band."

"You were in Driveshaft?"

"I am in Driveshaft. I play bass."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Charlie. Track 3, you know, I do backing vocals."

"Giles would freak. He loved you guys."

"Hey," Jack called back to them, stopping so they can catch up.

"Have you ever heard of Driveshaft?" Buffy asked.

"We've got to keep moving."

That's when the sky opened up and it began to pour.

"Hey is this normal, the whole end of the world type weather," Charlie asked.

"I've see the end of the world," Buffy said, "This isn't it." Charlie just laughed, thinking she was joking and the group continued to trudge through the jungle.

* * *

It was raining on the beach as well. Everyone was running for cover. Everyone except a bald man named John Locke. Instead he stood in the middle of the beach, allowing the rain to soak into his clothes. 

"Locke, what are you doing?" the tan Arab man named Sayid yelled.

"Embracing, mother nature!"

"Dude, what's he doing out there?" Hurley asked Sayid.

"Embracing mother nature," he replied in a mocking voice.

* * *

The rain had stopped by the time Charlie, Buffy, and Jack had found the cockpit. The three of them climbed inside, warily and soon came face to face with the many dead bodies strewn inside. 

"You okay?" Jack asked Buffy. He was unaware of how familiar she was with dead bodies, being the slayer and all it came with the territory.

"I'm fine," she replied as they headed deeper into the cockpit, "So what's this thing look like?"

"Complicated walkie-talkie."

"I'm fine. Charlie's fine, by the way. I'm okay," Charlie yelled to them, sarcastically.

Jack walked near the body of the pilot, when the pilot took a breath. Jack bent down near him and Buffy came over handing him some water.

"How many survived?" the pilot asked his voice raspy.

"At least 48. Does anything feel broken?" Jack asked, going into doctor mode.

"No, I'm a little dizzy."

"Probably a concussion."

"How long have we…?"

"16 hours," Buffy replied.

"Has anyone come?"

"No," Charlie replied, he had come over, "Not yet anyway."

"I was afraid of that," the pilot stated, "6 hours in. Our radio went out, no one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji, by the time we hit turbulence we were 1000 miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place."

Buffy heart dropped a little when she heard that, mentally taking away a little bit of her hope.

"Do you have a transceiver?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," he nodded and pointed at it. Charlie grabbed it and handed it to him, "It's not working." He handed the transceiver to Jack, and winced.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he saw the pilot slip into unconsciousness and stop breathing, "He's not breathing." Jack tried to give him mouth to mouth but it failed to do any good. He put his ear to the man's heart and then checked his pulse, "He's dead."

That's when Buffy noticed the marks on the man's neck, "Get away from him!"

"What?!" Jack said as the pilot, came back to life and grabbed him by the throat. His face was contorted into a grotesque shape. Buffy grabbed the pilot and tossed him out the front window of the cockpit, where he burned up in the sunlight.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Buffy replied, honestly. It didn't make sense. Vampires here it just didn't add up. Unless someone on the plane was one Buffy reasoned but they would have burned up when the plane crashed. It was too sunny for anyone to survive.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, everybody. They are much appreciated.

And to Answer your questions:

1. There will be some demon activity on the island but I'm not going to give too much away.

2. Good point about the Buffy, not freaking out thing but I think it was just more of a this sucks but I need to deal with this moment...I think she was more confused then anything with all the chaos surronding her.


	4. Transmisson Granted

The three came back to the beach only to find Sayid and Sawyer having a heated argument. It looked like they were ready to throw blows.

"Hey," Buffy yelled, running over to them, "Break it up!"

"Guys, come on," Michael yelled, holding Sayid back as Jack grabbed Sawyer.

"Tell everyone what you told me. Tell them that I crashed the plane. Go on, tell them," Sayid yelled at Sawyer.

"Well, if the turban fits," Sawyer sneered back.

"What is going on?!" Jack asked.

"I saw this guy during the flight, acting pretty shady and what do you know the guy who was sitting next to him didn't make it," Sawyer accused as he pulls away from Jack, "Get off of me." To Sayid, "You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded."

Sayid broke away from Michael and tried to take a swing at Sawyer but Buffy grabed his hand and brought it behind his back before he could, "Stop!" Sayid complied, backing off, "We found the transceiver but it's not working. Can anybody help?"

"I can," Sayid replied.

"Oh great let's trust this guy with our one chance of being rescued," Sawyer said.

"Hey, chill out man. Everyone's just trying to help. We're all in this together," Hurley said.

"Shut up, lardo," Sawyer yelled.

"Hey!" Jack said, "Back off!"

"Whatever you say doc, you're the freaking hero," Sawyer said with a smirk. He walked off.

"Can you fix it?" Charlie asked Sayid, who was looking at the transceiver.

"Its dual-band military spec. Chances are the battery is good, but the radio is dead. I'll need some time," he replied, walking away.

* * *

"Chain-smoking jackass," Hurley said, sitting down next to Sayid.

"Some people have problems."

"Yeah, you're okay. I like you. I'm Hurley."

"Sayid and you're okay too."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I was a militarily communications officer."

"Cool."

* * *

"Is it working," Buffy asked Sayid when he walked over to her a few hours later.

"Seems to be, except we're not picking up a signal."

"Why are you trying to pick up a signal, aren't we trying to send one?"

"Yes, but what you want to see here is little bars. Bars would show the radio's getting reception."

"We need the bars?"

"We could broadcast blind, hope that someone, maybe a ship somewhere picks up our distress call. But that would be a waste of the battery. It might not last for long. There is one thing we could try."

"What?"

"Seeing if we could get a signal from high ground."

"How high?"

"About that high," he said, pointing to a high mountain.

* * *

"C'mon Shannon. We're trying to clear some of the wreckage. You should come and help out. You're just being worthless over here," a handsome guy with brown hair and piercing eyes told her. It's her brother, Boone.

"I'm being what?"

"What do you want me to say? You're sitting on your ass staring at bodies."

"I've just been through a trauma here, okay?"

"We've all been through a trauma. The only difference is you're the only one who hasn't done squat to help since we got here."

"Fine, make fun of me and my pain. You're good at it. I get it."

"I wish I didn't have to waste my time making fun of you, Shannon but you have to admit you make it easy. "

"Screw you, like you have the slightest idea what I'm thinking."

"I have more of an idea than you think I do."

"No, you don't."

"Okay, Shannon. Then what are you thinking?"

She noticed Buffy and Sayid, preparing for their hike, "I'm going with them, on the hike."

"Really?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yep. I'm going and you can't stop me."

"No, you're not. Shannon. Shannon!"

"I'd like to come with you," Shannon said, walking up to them.

"She's not going," Boone stated.

"The hell I'm not. You can't tell me what to do."

"She's just doing this to make me mad."

"Shut up," she said then turning to Buffy and Sayid, "I'm coming with you."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Buffy said. Shannon reminded her of Cordelia and she doubted she could handle a hike through the jungle.

"Excuse me, in case you haven't noticed you're younger than me. Who put you in charge?" she said. After which she turned to Charlie, "You're going, right?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, everyone can come but we're leaving now," Buffy said.

"You couldn't tell from that, but she's actually really nice," Charlie whispered to Shannon.

"I'm coming too," Sawyer said as he walked over.

"You're coming?" Sayid said, surprised.

"Hey, I'm complex guy."

* * *

Locke sat on the beach with a backgammon game board set in front of him.

"What is it, like checkers?" Walt asked, walking towards him and sitting down.

"Not really, it's a better game than checkers. You play checkers with your Pop?"

"No, I live with my mom in Australia."

"You've got no accent."

"Yeah, I know. We move a lot. She got sick. She died a couple of weeks ago."

"You're having a bad month."

"I guess."

"Backgammon's the oldest game in the world. Archeologists found sets when they excavated the ancient ruins of Mesopotamia. 5,000 years old. That's older than Jesus Christ. Two players. Two sides. One is light, one is dark. Feel like playing a game."

Walt nodded.

* * *

Cameron sat in the dark, cold, dank recesses of the cave he had found. He had been one of the passengers on the plane but he wasn't like them at all. He was a vampire. He was about 5'6'' with shaggy black hair parted in the middle and he was very thin. He had been badly burned when the plane crash but he had managed to find cover and extinguish the fire on his body before he became dust.

His skin was black and peeling from the burns. It hurt for him to move, to even smile. He had recovered a little but not much. It would take him time to heal. He had killed that pilot, drank from him to get some strength and then turned him so he wouldn't be alone but that stupid girl, the slayer, had killed him, thrown him into the sunlight, where he turned into dust. She had killed one of his children and he wanted revenge. Cameron sat in the dark, cold, dank recesses of the cave waiting for dark, waiting for the time when he could hunt and gather his strength.

* * *

Sawyer, Sayid, Buffy, Shannon, Charlie, and Boone all made there way through the jungle. By now they were a good way up the mountain but still not far enough.

"Check the transceiver," Sawyer commanded Sayid.

"No, we're not far up enough."

"Just check the damn thing will you."

"No!"

After walking a little father and about a minute later, "Will you check it now?" Sawyer asked.

"No!" Sayid and Buffy yelled in unison.

* * *

After hiking for about another hour Sayid took out the transceiver.

"Oh, now's a good time to check the radio," Sawyer said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"We're up higher," Sayid replied.

"Thank you, captain obvious," Sawyer replied.

"Shut up," Buffy said.

"Oh, be quite Barbie," Sawyer yelled.

"What's your problem?" Boone said but before Sawyer could reply he was interrupted.

"Hey, we've got a bar. Mayday, mayday," Sayid said. The sound of feedback could be heard coming from the radio.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"Feedback," Sayid replied.

"Feedback from what? What would do that?" Boone asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"I'll tell you what would do that. This guy not fixing the radio. This thing doesn't even work," Sawyer sneered, indicating the transceiver.

"No, no. It's not broken. We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting," Sayid said.

"Transmitting from where?" Buffy asked.

"Somewhere close. The signal's strong," Sayid said.

"Somewhere close, you mean on the island, that's great," Charlie said, a smile on his face at the thought of being rescued.

"Can we listen to it?" Buffy asked.

"Let me get the frequency first, hold on," Sayid said as he began to tinker with the radio.

"There's no transmission," Sawyer said, "That things broken and you know it. We've been sabotaged."

"Hey, Mr. Negativity, not helping," Buffy said.

"Who would be transmitting from the island?" Boone asked.

"The rescue party, it has to be," Charlie said as they began to listen to the transmission. It's French, "It's French, the French are coming. I've never been so happy to hear the French."

"Does anyone speak French?" Sayid asked the group.

"I take French but I have no clue what she's saying. All I know how to say is can I go to the bathroom," Buffy said.

"Shannon speaks French," Boone said.

"No, I don't," Shannon said.

"What the hell are you talking about? You spent a year in Paris," he told her.

"Drinking, not studying," she clarified.

"Iteration 7294531," the transceiver said.

"Okay, what's that?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Sayid yelled at the radio.

"No, no, no, What?" Buffy yelled back at him.

"The batteries are dying," he replied.

"How much time do we have?" Buffy asked.

"Not much."

"I've heard you speak French listen to this. Listen to it," Boone said, putting the transceiver near Shannon's ear.

"I can't."

"You speak French or not, because that would be nice," Sawyer said.

"Iteration 17," the transceiver said.

"C'mon," they urged Shannon.

Some of the transmission can be heard, ³Il est dore.²

"It's repeating," Shannon managed to say.

"She's right," Sayid said in realization.

"What?" Boone asked, confused.

"It's a loop. Iteration, it's repeating the same message. The counter, the next number will end 533," Sayid remarked.

"Iteration: 17294533," the transceiver said.

"Does anyone know what the hell he's talking about?" Sawyer yelled.

"It's a running count of the number of times the message has repeated. It's roughly 30 seconds long so, how long…." Sayid said.

"Don't forget to carry the 1, chief," Sawyer joked.

"She's saying: she's saying: please help me, please come get me," Shannon said, unsure.

"Or, she's not. You don't even speak French," Sawyer threw back at her.

"Let her listen," Charlie said.

Shannon began to listen intently, "I'm alone now, on the island alone. Please someone come. The others, they're, they're dead. It killed them. It killed them all."

"That was good," Boone said, patting her on the shoulder.

"16 years," Sayid said.

"What?" Buffy said.

"16 years and 5 months, that's the count."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sawyer said.

"The iterations. It's a distress call, a plea for help, a mayday. If the count is right it's been playing over and over for 16 years."

"Someone else was stranded here?" Boone asked.

"Maybe they came for them?" Shannon reasoned.

"If someone came why is it still playing?" Sawyer said.

"Guys, where the bloody hell are we?" Charlie asked.

* * *

Review please, thanks to all of you who did. 


	5. New Developments

By the time the group had gotten back to the beach it was getting dark.

"Did you get a signal?" Jack asked them.

"We got something alright," Sawyer commented as he walked backed to his spot on the beach so he could unpack and go to sleep.

Jack looked at Sayid, "We couldn't transmit."

"Why not?"

"Because something else is transmitting, a distress call it's been playing for 16 years."

"16 years?"

Sayid nodded, "What should we tell the others?"

"Nothing, not now. We don't want them to panic."

* * *

Cameron watched as the golden retriever walked through the jungle near him. He hid in the bushes and licked his lips as he waited for the right time to pounce on his prey. When the dog was close enough he jumped out, trying to throw his body to capture the dog but he failed and the dog ran off in the direction of he beach, where all the people were.

Cameron couldn't feed there, not yet anyway. Not with the slayer so close and while he was still weak. He turned around and trudged back to the cockpit of the plane. He was upset that he wouldn't get any warm blood tonight. He had been feeding on the dead bodies in the cockpit but the human blood was no substitute for the warm blood he had been use to drinking back home.

He climbed into the cockpit and sank his teeth into one of the passengers that hadn't survived. He hated eating them, their blood was cold and it clotted in his mouth, not to mention they were beginning to rot and soon the stench would be foul.

* * *

Buffy woke up in the middle of the night with a start. She heard someone screaming and she ran toward it. She noticed Sayid running on her heels. He had heard it too. When they reach the location of the scream they found Shannon cornered by some rocks and about to get impaled by a very large boar. Buffy didn't know what to do but before she could think of a solution she heard a gun shot ring out. The boar fell to the ground. When they looked to see what had happened they found Sawyer holding a gun.

"Where did you get that?" Sayid demanded as some of the others began to gather near by.

"Off a body."

Buffy shook her head, "Guns aren't allowed on planes."

"They are if you're a federal marshal," Sawyer said, brandishing the badge he had taken off the body of the dead marshal.

"So you thought you'd take his gun for safe keeping," Sayid mocked, giving Buffy enough time to disarm a distracted Sawyer and grab the gun.

"Hey!" Sawyer yelled in protest.

"It's fine with me if she keeps it," Sayid said. He trusted Buffy much more then he did Sawyer.

"Wait, What?" Buffy exclaimed, "I don't want…."

"Good, it's settled," Charlie said from where he had joined the group.

"Fine," Sawyer said as he walked off and the rest of the crowd left, leaving Buffy and Charlie alone.

"I don't want this," Buffy said, indicating the gun, "You take it."

"No, I don't want that thing," Charlie said.

"Fine, whatever," Buffy said. When she got back to her spot on the beach she took the gun, put the safety on it, and hid it in a safe place.

* * *

The next morning Sayid was seen donning his backpack.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked.

"To look for some food. I'll be back before sunset."

"Do you want some help?"

"I'm fine," he said as he walked in to the jungle.

* * *

Sayid had been walking in the jungle for awhile when he tripped over something. He looked down and found a large thick cable. 'What would this be doing on a deserted island?' he wondered as he began to follow the cable.

Sayid had been following the cable for about a mile and that's when he tripped the hidden device that triggered the trap that sent him flying through the air and hung him upside down.

"Hello! Someone! Help!" he yelled, just before, something smacked him unconscious.

* * *

Michael was walking along the beach when he saw Vincent, his son's golden retriever. He was near where he had been camped out with his son, so he grabbed the dog's leash.

"Vincent come here! Come here!" Michael yelled as he ran after the dog, who ran deep in to the jungle.

Michael tripped over something and when he got up he found the dog was gone, "Stupid dog."

He looked around his surroundings trying to get his bearings. He walked off to his right in the direction he thought the dog had gone and he came in to a clearing, where he found Vincent sitting there.

"There you are! Don't you understand come?" Michael said, hooking the dog's collar to its leash, "When we go home you're going to obedience school."

Michael heard a loud roar and a stomp. He could hear something coming through the tress, towards him and he began to run, dragging Vincent with him. He could hear its roar behind him as he ran. He could see the beach just through the trees and he ran towards it. Once he got close to the beach he heard the thing stop and turn around. Michael breathed a sigh of relief as he walked towards the others to tell them what happened.

* * *

"Hey Walt, look what I found," Michael said as he walked over to his son with Vincent. He had just finished telling Jack and Charlie what had happened in the jungle.

"Vincent," he yelled, running over and hugging the dog. Michael smiled. It was good to now for once he had done something right and made his son happy.

* * *

"Did you hear what happened to Michael?" Charlie asked as he sat down next to Buffy on the beach.

"No, why what happened it he okay?"

"He's fine but he ran into some kind of monster in the jungle."

"A monster?"

"Yeah."

"Did he say what it looked like or anything?"

"No, he didn't see it. Just heard it."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Sayid."

"Huh?"

"He went into the jungle, this morning. I have to go find him."

"No, I'm not letting you go in there all by yourself. Why don't we talk to Jack see what he things we should do."

"We could be too late."

"Don't worry Sayid's a trained solider. He can take care of himself."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he fought in the first Gulf war for the Iraqi Republican Guard." Buffy just nodded, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Review please, thanks 


	6. Exploration and Discovery

"Where is Alex?" an unseen female voice demanded as Sayid began to come too. When he finally did he realized he was tied to a metal chair. He shut his eyes to the bright light that the voice was shinning at him.

"What? Who are you?" Sayid managed to stutter out.

"Where is Alex?" the voice demanded again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She electrocuted him and he yelled in pain.

"I will ask you one more time, where is Alex?"

"I don't know any Alex," he said. She electrocuted him again, "Please just listen to me. I keep telling you I don't know who Alex is. I'm a survivor of a plane crash. I found a wire on the beach, I followed it. I thought it might have something to do with the transmission we picked up on our receiver. A recording, a mayday, with a French woman repeating on a loop for 16 years."

"16 years. Has it really been that long?" she asked coming out of the shadows. The woman was in her late 30s and her face was haggard from being on the island for so long. He long brown hair was over grown and matted.

"It's you."

"You just happened to hear my distress call? I know what you are. You're one of them. You took her from me."

"Rousseau, I didn't……"

"How do you know my name?"

"I read it. There, on the jacket."

"What is your name?"

"Sayid…….What is this place? Those batteries. They wouldn't be able to produce enough power to transmit your distress call all these years."

"I broadcast from somewhere else. But they control it now."

"They?"

"You. And the others like you," she said with venom in her voice.

"I don't know who you think I am, I've already told you I'm not…." He jumps as he is electrocuted again. Sayid stayed silent for a moment gathering his thoughts, "Alex? Who is she?" Rousseau stayed silent, "At least tell me your name."

"Danielle," she said, walking over to a desk and picking up a music box. She opened it but no music came out. Her distress evident.

"I could fix it for you," Sayid said, trying to gain her trust. She placed it in front of him and gave him some tools, "But first you must answer my questions."

"Yes, yes, alright."

"How did you come to be on this island, Danielle?"

"We were sailing back home when our instruments malfunctioned. It was night, a storm, the sounds. The ship slammed into rocks, ran aground, the hull breached beyond repair. So, we made camp, dug out this temporary shelter. Temporary. Nearly 2 months we survived here, 2 months before….."

"Your distress signal? The message I heard, you said, 'It killed them all.'"

"We were coming back from the Black Rock. It was them, the others. They worship it."

"Worship what?"

"The monster. It took Alex, feed on her essence."

"Who is Alex?"

"She was my charge. My Slayer and I was her watcher."

"What?"

"Slayer, she was the chosen one. She alone had the power to fight them."

"Fight who?"

"The vampires and the demons. It killed her!...You think I'm insane."

"I think you've been alone for too long," Sayid said, handing her the fixed music box.

"Thank you."

"Rousseau, please let me go."

"Go?"

"Back to the people I told you about."

"You can't. You have to stay. It's not safe."

"Rousseau," he said. They hear noises outside. She goes and grabs a weapon.

"Where are you going?"

"If we're lucky, it's one of the boars."

"If we're lucky?"

Commotion was heard outside. Danielle came back in, "It's gone." But when she looked for Sayid he was gone, as well. He had escaped.

* * *

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Charlie asked. She was packing a backpack.

"I'm going to find Sayid."

"He's back."

"What?"

"He just came back. He's talking to Jack."

Buffy ran over to where Jack and Sayid were talking but when she heard their conversation she stopped herself and listened in. They were unaware of her presence.

"She said something about a slayer and vampires and demons. A monster on the island and a black rock. She said she was a watcher," Sayid said, taking a sip of water from his canteen.

"So she was crazy," Jack said.

"I think Danielle has been alone far too long…."

'Oh my god,' Buffy thought. I have to find her. She walked back to go to sleep. Tomorrow she would go and look for Danielle.

* * *

Review please. Thanks. 


	7. Danielle

Buffywoke up earlier the next morning and packed her gear, heading into the jungle before and of the others were awake enough to stop her. Buffy had been walking in the jungle for awhile when she realized with dismay she had no way to know where Danielle was located. She was about to turn around and go back when she tripped on a cable and fell forward.

"Ow," she said as she got up and brushed her clothes free of dirt and that's when she noticed something in the bushes. It was a bunker of sorts hidden from sight and very well camouflaged. Buffy tapped around and after some investigating she found a door. She was about to open it when she heard the distinct click of a gun being loaded behind her.

"Put your hands up and turn around," the voice commanded and Buffy obeyed, only to find herself face to face with none other than Danielle.

"Are you Danielle?"

"How do you know my name?"

"My friend Sayid, he told me about you. My name is Buffy."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me you were a watcher and that you think there's a monster on this island…."

"And so you came to poke fun at me, laugh at the crazy woman?"

"No, I believe you. I'm the slayer."

* * *

"So, dude I was thinking that maybe we should take a census of everybody, make sure to dot all our i's and cross our t's you know," Hurley said to Jack.

"Whatever you want, Hurley but I don't see why it's really necessary."

"Dude, do you even know my real name," he said, Jack is about to open his mouth, "It's not Hurley, that's my nickname. It's Hugo Reyes. See that's why we need the survey so we know who the hell everybody is, where they came from…"

"Okay, Hurl…Hugo."

"Call me Hurley."

"But you said….."

"It's just the principal of the thing," he said as he walked off to take the census.

* * *

Buffy and Danielle sat in what Danielle had called her home for the past 16 years.

"I was a watcher to one of the recent slayers, her name was Alexandra," Danielle began, handing Buffy a picture of a girl not much older then herself, "We were ship wrecked on this island 16 years ago."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed by the monster. It can feel when a slayer is close and it draws her to the island and feeds on her essence."

"Feeds on her essence is that just like a fancy way to say it eats her," Buffy asked, Danielle frowned in a way that reminded her of Giles.

"The monster is worshipped by the others."

"The others?"

"Yes, a group of well we think they are people on the island. They help the monster perform a ritual at the black rock to extract the slayer's essence so the demon can consume it."

"That sounds painful."

"It is. You are in danger here and the world is in danger because you are here."

"Huh? What is with you watchers and the cryptic? I mean could you vague that up for me?"

"The monster will try to kill you that is why you are in danger…."

"I get that part but why is the world in danger. Is there another apocalypse coming or something?"

"You are on a deserted island. You are the slayer, the one person who is strong enough to stop the forces of darkness. Right now you can't do that because you not where the people are you are stuck here. You might as well not even be on this planet anymore…"

"What are you saying?"

"Because you are here the world has no slayer and it is defenseless against the forces of darkness. The world is in grave danger."

"But when Alex was here the world it was fine."

"She wasn't here for very long. She died soon after we came here and another was called. When one slayer dies….."

"Another is called."

* * *

"Hey, guys we have a problem," Hurley said, running over to Jack in Sayid.

"What is it?" Sayid asked.

"Buffy's gone," Charlie yelled, running over and interrupting Hurley.

"Make that 2 problems," Hurley said.

"Where did she go?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Charlie responded.

"Guys, hello?" Hurley said, waving his hands around to get their attention.

"What?" Jack asked him.

"Hey, Buffy missing," Charlie said.

"She's not the only one," Hurley said.

"There's someone else?" Sayid asked.

"Everybody on the plane is accounted for in the census. Even the dead except one guy."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Cameron Davies."

"I'm sorry who the bloody hell is Cameron Davies?"

"I don't know I never met him," Hurley shrugged, "No one has, they just remember he was on the plane."

"You never met him and you're bothering us with this stupid problem when Buffy could be lying dead in the middle of a ditch somewhere," Charlie spat back at him, "Was I channeling my mother when I just said that or what?"

"Did it ever occur to you that perhaps the body was lost at sea," Sayid reasoned.

"I guess that's possible," Hurley said.

"Listen, Hurley, I don't have time for this right now. We have to go look for Buffy," Jack said, going to go look for her the others following his lead.

"Kay, we'll talk later," Hurley yelled after them.

* * *

Cameron watched as the sun sunk lower in the sky. He was itching for a good kill and he was finally healed to the point where he could hunt some human prey. His toothy smile widened at the thought. He wasn't ready to fight the slayer, yet but he could snack on a few of her friends while she wasn't looking. That he could manage and tonight he would feast.

* * *

Review, please and thank you. 


	8. A Deadly Gift

That night Buffy lay awake looking up at the stars, thinking about everything Danielle had said. She sighed as all her thoughts raced around her head. Every breath she took brought the world, her friends closer and closer to danger. Every second she was alive here was one more second the world was left unprotected. If she was stuck here to long, well it wouldn't be good. What if we never get rescued? Any weight that had been lifted off her shoulders fell back on to them ten fold now. There's no way I can speed up a rescue Buffy thought, so for the time being the world has to stay unprotected. There's no other way…..Danielle's voice flooded her mind, "When one slayer dies…." If she died another would be called and the world would be safe again, her friends and her family would be taken care of. The realization of the decision that lay in front of her hit Buffy so hard, she could sacrifice herself to save the world, to ensure its safety.

Buffy's eyes flitted over to the spot where the gun was hidden. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip in concentration.

'What if they were rescued?' she asked herself, beginning an internal monologue with her alter self.

'Get real,' her alter self responded, 'Danielle's been stuck her for 16 years and no one's heard her distress call. Even the pilot said they were looking in the wrong place. No one is going to come.'

Buffy swallowed hard and fought back a few tears as she softly cried herself to sleep. She was scared. She didn't want to die. She had never asked for this.

Buffy slept soundly and dreamed deeply. In her dream she could see a woman, her face was covered in black and white war paint and she wore shredded white clothes. Her jet black hair was unruly and Buffy knew who she was instantly she was the first slayer. Buffy watched as the first slayer circled her and hissed.

"Death is your gift," she said.

"Death? I think you've been mistaken, Death is not a gift."

"Death is your gift."

"Okay? Can you elaborate a little more?" Buffy asked but she was awaked by a scream and she got up and rushed towards it.

When she got to where she had heard the scream she found Michael crying over his son, Walt's body. He was dead.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I-I woke up and saw this thing, a man but his face was all distorted, crouched over Walt. I ran towards him but he ran away."

Buffy couldn't help but notice the two punctures in the boy's neck. She cursed herself for letting this happen right under her nose. She watched as Michael got up and walked towards her.

"Give me the gun?" he demanded.

"Why?" Sayid asked, "So you can go seek revenge. You're in no state…"

"Why don't you mind your own business okay. You don't know anything about me. That thing just killed my son and I'm going to kill it."

"How do you plan on finding it in the dark?" Sawyer asked.

"I saw which way it went. I know what it looks like," he turned to Buffy, "Now give me the gun."

"I don't have it."

"Then who does? Where is it?" he demanded, frantically looking around at everyone.

"It doesn't matter! It won't kill him!" Buffy yelled.

"What?"

"Are you saying you know what that thing was?" Locke asked. He had seen it too.

"Yes."

"Well," Sawyer said.

"It was a vampire."

"What the hell is wrong with you in case you haven't noticed this is not a time for jokes," Michael yelled at her.

"I'm not joking!"

"I'm going after him," Michael said, making his way towards the jungle.

"No!" Buffy yelled, grabbing his arm and using her slayer strength to pull him away and push him on to the ground, "He'll kill you or worse."

"I'm going and if you try to stop me again, I'll kill you," Michael threatened as he grabbed some fire to light his way and made his way into the jungle.

Buffy moved to stop him but Sayid stopped her, "Let him go."

* * *

Review please...I kwno this one was a bit short but the next chappie will be much longer. And to everyone who reviewed I love you. lol


	9. Destiny

"Let him go?" Buffy said, "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Sayid asked.

"Because it's my…..I won't let him die."

"I'm going with you," Locke said.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I want to see a vampire."

"Okay, this is crazy. There is no such thing as vampires," Jack said.

"How do you know, Jack?" Locke challenged, "Just because you've never seen something doesn't mean it's not real."

"No, I know what this is. Being on this island, it's typical, people begin to imagine things."

"What are you trying to say?" Buffy asked.

"What he's trying to say is he thinks you're both crazy!" Sawyer said.

"Well, I'm not," Buffy stated and with that she walked into the jungle with Locke following close behind.

* * *

"Do you believe me?" Buffy asked Locke after they had been walking for awhile.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Usually people think I'm crazy. My parents even….."

* * *

"Mom, no please don't leave me here! Dad!" Buffy pleaded with her parents. She had been so scared after seeing her first vampire that she had told her parents and they had brought her here, to this 'institution'. That was the word her mother had used.

"Buffy, please don't make this any harder then it already is," her mother said.

Hank stood by her side, "Hey, don't worry. This is for the best. The people here, they're going to help you get better."

"But I'm not sick! I'm not! I'm not crazy! You have to believe me, you're my parents if you don't believe me who will?" Buffy cried, breaking down. She allowed the nurse to escort her down the hall, away from her parents. When she looked back at them, one last time, she could see her father comforting her mother who was crying.

* * *

"Your parents even what?"

"Nothing," Buffy smiled, "Locke?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever think we'll be rescued?"

"I don't know but what I do know is we're on this island for a reason, not just by chance. It's destiny."

The word echoed in Buffy's mind. She hated that word. She was chosen, it was her destiny. This was her destiny to hunt vampires for the rest of her days, which would be cut short compared to other girls, because of her destiny. It was a pretty rough gig with almost no benefits. Not to mention they didn't even cover dental.

"You know a thing or two about destiny don't you?" Locke asked her.

"I guess," Buffy said, unsure of how much she should reveal, "Locke?"

"Yes."

"Hypothetically, what's more important destiny or your life?"

"Hypothetically?" Locke said, skeptically. Buffy nodded, "I think that's a personal decision but honestly don't you think they go hand in hand?"

Buffy sighed.

* * *

"Come out here! Where are you?!" Michael yelled as he looked around frantically but found nothing, "You killed my son!" He fell to the ground on his knees and began to sob, "You killed my son."

* * *

"What do you make of all this?" Sayid asked Jack.

"Of what?"

"Walt's death? Vampires?"

"You don't believe her do you?"

"No, but you have to admit some strange things have happened since we've been on this island and Danielle, the French woman she did mention…."

"There's no such thing as vampires. They've been on the island to long," Jack said. He looked at Sayid, who looked like he was a little unsure, "How can you believe in vampires? It's like believing in the boogie man or big foot."

"Hey, big foot's real man. I saw him," Hurley said, both of them looked at him, "I'm just saying."

Jack turned back toward Sayid, "I don't know if I believe her but I've seen things before. Things that were a little out of the ordinary."

* * *

It was dark and Sayid stood by his post in the full army uniform worn by the Iraqi Republican Guard. He was holding a gun and was very alert. The enemy could strike at any moment. This was the Gulf War. Sayid was surveying his surroundings when he heard a scream and what sounded like a scuffle.

"Help!" he heard someone call. It sounded like one of his fellow soldiers. He quickly ran towards the noise expecting to encounter enemy soldiers but instead he found something much different.

Hunkered over the body of another Iraqi solider was the most grotesque and monstrous thing Sayid had ever seen. It had yellow eyes that glowed with a feral intensity. It looked at him and smiled, blood dripping from its elongated canines.

Quickly Sayid raised his gun and fired at the thing as it walked towards him but his bullets didn't do anything except make the beast angrier. Sayid backed up towards the wall as the thing edged closer. He was about to hit it, maybe try to stab it, try to fight it off somehow but the monster exploded into dust before he could react.

When the dust settled, Sayid came face to face with a young girl, holding a piece of wood, a stake. She was about 16 and of Arab descent. Her skin was tan and her hair was black. It was secured at the nape of her neck. Sayid just stared at her in shock as she turned and ran away into the night.

* * *

Cameron peered out from the darkness. He could see the boy's father, crying on the ground. He was grieving. Cameron's stomach growled. The boy had been so small and he hadn't eaten real food in so long. One more wouldn't hurt he thought as he crept closer towards Michael's form.

* * *

"Do you really think we should have let her go in there alone?" Charlie asked.

"She wasn't alone. She was with Locke," Shannon said. Personally she didn't care what these people did. The only thing she was certain of was that she was not going back into that jungle, at least not for now.

It was then that they heard something moving through the jungle. There was a large roar.

"I'm going after them," Jack said as he put on a backpack and headed into the jungle. The others watched him go.

* * *

Buffy pushed her way farther into the jungle when she heard Michael yelling, "You killed my son!"

Locke followed behind her, running. It felt so good to be able to run again. He had been paralyzed in a wheel chair for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to feel his legs working, moving beneath him, carrying his body to its destination.

* * *

Locke woke up on the beach after the plane crash. As he came to the sounds of destruction and chaos filled his ears. He could see people running around him screaming. Many people were dead, others had major injuries, some (the lucky ones) only minor. He looked over to his right and saw his wheel chair lying next to him. He tried to wiggle his toes and was surprised to find out the he was able to, surprised he had feeling in the bottom of his body. Slowly, he propped himself up and got to his feet. He walked a few feet, stumbling and struggling a little like a new born calf. Eventually he found his footing and began to walk like nothing had ever happened, like he had never been paralyzed. "Like riding a bike," Locke said to himself as he walked off to help, to gives some order to this chaos.

* * *

When they found Michael, Cameron was just about to take a bite out of him. Quickly Buffy wrenched the vampire off him and pushed him away.

"Slayer," Cameron hissed at her in full game face.

"You got that right," Buffy said as he lunged for her but she stepped out of the way causing him to miss his target.

Buffy punched him hard in the face and he quickly retaliated, kicking her hard in the stomach and causing her to bend over in pain. Cameron grabbed her hair a pulled her head back with a violent tug that caused Buffy to gasp in pain. Buffy elbowed Cameron in the face causing him to let go of her and grab his nose which was now broken.

"Is this normal?" Michael asked Locke but he just stayed silent, watching Buffy as she worked.

Buffy kicked Cameron sending him to the ground and then she quickly grabbed a branch, plunging it into the vampire's heart and causing him to explode into dust. She looked over at Michael and Locke. Michael looked like he was in shook but Locke didn't seemed too surprised by what he had seen. But before anyone could ask any questions, they heard something coming through the trees.

"The monster," Buffy gasped as they heard it coming towards them and they all began to run.

* * *

"Hey, Sayid did you move Walt?" Hurley asked, walking over to him.

"What? No," Sayid said.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What is that suppose to mean?" Charlie asked, getting a little worried.

"Nothing," Hurley replied.

"No, that wasn't a nothing uh-oh that was a oh shit we're in big trouble uh-oh?"

"Walt's not….his body. It's gone."

"How is that possible?" Shannon asked, "Dead people don't just get up and walk away."

* * *

Review please, thansk to everyone who did.


	10. Rising Sun

Sorry if this was a little late in coming but when I tried to update it, the site wouldn't let me upload my documents.

* * *

Jack was running through the jungle, looking for Locke, Buffy, and Michael when someone ran into him and they fell over.

"Buffy!" Jack said.

"Hi, no time to talk we have to go now!" she said, helping him to his feet as the four of them began to run. They could hear the monster. It was right behind them.

Buffy looked behind her, trying to see what it was that was trying to kill everyone. That's when she felt the ground under her give way and she began to fall down a metal shoot. The others were falling with her as well and they all hit the bottom with a loud thump. Buffy looked up but she couldn't see anything. It was still night and very dark. She looked around her, trying to get her bearings and figure out where she was but it was very dark where they were too.

"Is everyone okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Michael replied.

"I'm good," Locke said as they all began to stand up.

"Buffy?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Hey you guys I feel something on this wall," Michael said as he flipped the switch and watched as the entire place illuminated with light, electricity.

"Guys, where are we?" Buffy asked.

* * *

Sayid sat down next to Shannon on the beach, where she was looking out into the ocean.

"Do you think we'll be rescued," Shannon asked, "Tell the truth."

Sayid was surprised by the way she said it for the first time she sounded scared and serious, not just like another spoiled little rich girl. He smiled at her, "I don't know."

"The distress signal. She was…She still is here after 16 years and no one has come. And that thing in the jungle that monster. What's keeping it from coming and attacking us or that thing that killed Walt who says it's not going to come back?" At this point Shannon was frantic and losing her cool but she didn't care. She should care. Usually her image was what mattered most to her but for some reason around Sayid she felt like she could bear all.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Sayid said. He didn't know why but he wanted to take care of Shannon and protect her from anything that might harm.

Shannon smiled but then she began to cough, "I can't breath," she gasped.

"Someone help!"

"What is it? What's wrong? Shannon?" Boone yelled, knelling down next to his sister.

"She said she can't breath," Sayid said.

"She has as asthma, she's having an attack. Where's Jack?"

"He went into the jungle, to find the others. Does she have medication?"

"We couldn't find it."

"Her attack must have been triggered by all the stress and no medication."

"I think it was lost at sea. It was in a light green toiletry bag."

"I saw it," Hurley said, "Sawyer had it."

Sayid got up and went over to Sawyer, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Where is Shannon's asthma medication?"

"I don't have the princess's medicine," Sayid punched him and Sawyer massaged his jaw, "What are you her white knight now or is this little act just to get her to have a roll in the sack with you?"

Sayid punched him again and this time Sawyer punched him back.

"Hey!" Boone yelled from where he was taking care of Shannon, "This isn't solving anything."

"He's right," Sayid said backing down.

"Listen, I don't have her medicine, okay? If I did I would have made and offer to sell it to you already," Sayid punched him, one last time and began to walk off, "I was telling the truth."

"I know," Sayid said.

"I can help," the Asian woman said.

Everyone looked at her in shock even her husband.

"You speak English," Hurley said.

"Yes," she replied, "My name is Sun and this is my husband Jin."

Jin just looked at her, he face displaying the betrayal he felt. He hadn't known she could speak English. She had lied to him. He turned and walked away.

Sun ran towards him, speaking hurriedly in her native tongue. No one knew it exactly what they were saying but it was evident that she was begging and pleading with him to understand but he felt too betrayed and turned away from her, coldly. He walked away, leaving her crying.

Boone went to her, "I'm sorry, but if you can help my sister please," he said, his tone warm and comforting.

Sun dried her eyes, "I can help her. I just need to collect a few herbs."

"I'll help you," Sayid said as they both walked into the jungle to search for a cure for Shannon, who was now barley breathing.

* * *

"He didn't know," Sayid said.

"No," Sun said, grabbing some herbs and instructing Sayid to do the same.

"Why?"

* * *

Sun was sleeping on the couch of an upscale apart when she was awoken by the sound of the front door opening and her husband coming in. Quickly Jin runs into the bathroom without even stopping to greet his wife.

"Are you alright?" Sun asked in Korean. She wore a concerned look upon her face.

Jin ignored her as he washed his hands, which were covered in blood. His shirt stained with it as well.

"Please talk to me. Are you hurt? What happened to you? What were you doing? Whose blood is this? What were you doing? What happened?"

"I was working."

"Doing what? What do you do for my father? Look at me? Answer me. Look at me."

Jin pushed her away and she slapped him across the face in response. He restrained himself from hitting her, but gives her a mean look.

"I do whatever your father tells me. I do it for us."

* * *

"Your husband told me that money is not object to re-decorate this place. You're a very lucky wife," the interior decorate told Sun. Jin had told her to hire one. He didn't say it but Sun knew it was to make up for all the late hours he worked and everything that had happened. He was constantly buying her lavish gifts to conceal the fact that he was never around and to hide their failing marriage.

Sun had often thought of divorce but it was unacceptable in Korea and it would bring her family to shame. Her father had be disappointed at first by her choice of marriage because Jin was below her class but eventually he had warmed up to him and given him a good job so he could support his daughter and give her the life she had become accustomed to.

"Let's look at the apartment from the bedroom, shall we?" Sun said, leaving her husband in the living room.

"Are you sure about this?" the decorator asked in English when they were safely inside the bedroom and out of earshot.

"Yes."

"You've taken your lessons?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize that your husband and your father will do everything they can to find you? Are you sure you and your husband can't reconcile?" Sun stayed silent as she was handed an American passport, "During your trip, at the airport, at 11:15. . . You make an excuse and walk out of the airport. Bring nothing! A car will be waiting. For the first week your family will assume you've been kidnapped. You will stay out of sight until they come to think you are dead. After that you will be free to move wherever you want. Now, tell me when."

"The airport, 11:15."

"Again."

"11:15. 11:15. 11:15."

* * *

Sun stood with her husband in the Sydney airport. Sun looked at Jin and he smiled at her. She looked at the clock, which read 1:15. She could see a black car waiting outside the airport. Again she looked at her husband, trying to decide what she really wanted. She loves him. She whispered something to him in Korean and walked away. She stood in the middle of the lobby staring at the car. She looked over at Jin who held up a white flower. The gesture is simple but sweet. She joined him in line and he handed her the white flower. She took one last glance at the car and watched as it pulled away.

* * *

"I'd rather not say," she said, her voice hinted with a touch of finality, "I think we have everything."

"Let's go back then," Sayid said leading the way to the beach.

Boone watched as Sun rubbed the herbal remedy she had mixed on Shannon's chest and she began to breathe again.

"That was amazing," Boone said, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Family remedy, my mother taught it to me."

* * *

Review please, thanks to all who did, love you guys. : )


	11. A Hell of Alot More to Me

Sorry for the dealy but I've been really sick.

* * *

Buffy, Michael, Locke, and Jack looked around in awe. They were standing in a hallway, fully lit but florescent lighting.

"Okay this is just weird, electricity on a deserted island," Buffy commented.

"I think we fell threw some kinda of hatch," Jack said, "Let's go take a look around."

Jack and Locke led the way with Buffy and Michael taking up the rear.

"That thing that killed my son," Michael said to her, "Was it really a vampire?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Holy shit. Vampires are real. Now that's something."

"So you believe me?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea but yeah I think I do."

* * *

"Ummm, guys we got a problem," Hurley said. The sun was just rising.

"What else is new?" Sawyer said with biting sarcasm.

"The food….it's kinda gone."

"What?" Charlie said.

"We all thought we'd be rescued by now and well its gone."

"Oh that's bloody brilliant. Now I'm going to starve to death."

"Beats being eaten by a monster…..I think," Boone said, sitting next to Charlie.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," Charlie replied.

"No one is going to starve. I'll go search for food," Sayid said.

"I'll go," Shannon said.

"You will?" Boone asked shocked.

"Yes, I will," she said and with that her Sayid set out into the jungle.

* * *

"Why did you come?" Sayid asked her.

"I was getting sick of my brother, besides I finished tanning and painting my nails so I had nothing better to do."

"Glad you could fit this into your busy schedule."

"Hey, its not funny."

"Sorry," Sayid said, realizing she was hurt by the comment.

"It's okay. I just don't like it when people treat me like a joke."

"Do they do that a lot?"

"Everyone thinks I have no ambition, no drive but I do or I did before everything."

* * *

Shannon stood in a ballet studio, instructing a group of young girls, "Beautiful, Sophie. Okay, can you bring your shoulders down for me a little -- extend up, good -- and finish. Very nice, ladies."

"Did my papa see me?" Sophie asked.

Shannon looked over at the young girl's father and saw him whispering in the ear of another instructing not paying any attention to his daughter, "I think so," to the other students, "Wonderful, alright, thank you for a great class today, ladies."

The other instructor, Dominique, came over to Shannon, "He wants me to be his au pair, can you believe that?"

"Au pair, my ass."

"Live in my big house, take care of my kids -- next thing you know it's: Oh, I'm so sorry; I did not know you were in the shower," in a mock French accent, "What a perve!"

Shannon laughed as her cell phone rang, "Hello."

"Shannon, your father's been in an accident. I'm on my way to St. Sebastian's, I'll meet you there," her step mother said on the other line.

* * *

Shannon was at her father's funeral. She was still shell-shocked from the news.

"Death sucks, doesn't it?" Boone said behind her.

"Boone!"

"Hey," he said, enveloping her in a hug, "I'm so sorry, Shannon."

"You came back."

"Yeah, maybe after all this you'll come visit me in New York."

"I won't have to visit if I get that job at the Martha Graham dance company. I'll be living there."

"Right. Internship."

"I know it's like a 1 in 3000 chance, but I may get it."

"Absolutely. Have you spoken to my mother?"

"She's going through her thing and I'm going through mine."

"Have you two been getting along?"

"She hates me."

"Just try to talk to her."

"From day one she resented my relationship with him, my dad."

* * *

Shannon was in her apartment when Dominique came in, "It came," she said, handing Shannon a letter.

"Oh my god."

"Open it."

"I can't open it."

"You what?"

"You open it."

"You have been waiting 6 months for this letter -- no way I'm opening it."

"I got it!" Shannon said after she opened the letter.

"You got it!"

"I got it!!"

"Oh my god, you're going to New York!"

They both started to jump around and hug when the phone rang. Shannon picked it up, "Hello. This is her. Uh, that's impossible. Okay, are you sure? Of course, I will certainly do that. Sorry."

"What?"

"My rent check bounced."

"But you're, like, rich."

* * *

Shannon sat in the living room of her step-mother's house.

"I'm sorry, I would have offered you something to drink, but I have to be at a meeting in 10 minutes," her step-mother said.

"Yeah, um, my checks are bouncing."

"Well, that's what happens when you make withdrawals and don't make deposits, Shannon."

"When do I get the money dad left me? The money from the will."

"There was no will."

"What?"

"Shannon, your father and I had a living trust. Everything passed to me. I'm afraid there was nothing specifically designated for you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, maybe he just wanted you to find your own way. We all have to work, Shannon. Most of us are the better for it."

"I can work. I just -- I just got this really prestigious internship. And I'm not going to make any money for a while but I'm going to be working like 16 hours a day."

"The only thing I've ever seen you do 16 hours a day straight is sleep."

"I just need to get to New York. I need just something -- something to get started. I'll pay you back," Shannon said desperately, watching her dreams slip away.

"This week it's an internship -- last year it was what -- interior design? You'll never pay me back. And you'll only hate yourself even more."

"I really want this, Sabrina. I can do this."

"I'm sorry, Shannon. You're on your own," she said coldly.

* * *

Shannon was packing in her apartment, when Boone entered and sat down on a chair in front of her where she was sitting on the ground packing boxes.

"She said no. She knew why I asked for the money."

"Can I crash at your place in New York for just a little while -- until I get on my feet," Shannon asked, hopefully.

"I'm leaving New York. She offered me a job."

"You're going to work for your mother?"

"It's a really good job, Shannon," he said, taking out a check and offering it to her, "Look, this is all I have right now, but my trust fund's going to kick in at the end of the month. And after that I can absolutely keep you afloat."

"Thank you, but I'm going to figure out a way to make my own money."

"But who knows when that's going to be, just take it."

"Why, you don't think I can do it?"

"I didn't say that."

"Do you believe I can, or don't you, Boone? Okay, you know what, I really want you to just take your money -- go work for your mother -- I don't want it...

"Shannon, it's just money..."

"Just take it, alright!"

"I'm trying to help you, Shannon!"

"I don't want your money!"

* * *

"What happened?" Sayid asked her.

"I went to New York but it never worked out. Maybe they were right, maybe I am worthless."

"No, you're not," he said, looking her in the eyes.

"How do you know, you barley know me."

"By the sounds of that story it seems like you're stronger then you know."

"You believe in me?"

"I do."

Shannon kissed him, catching Sayid off guard but he quickly submitted to her and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart, "Why did you tell me all this?"

"I don't know. I really don't know," Shannon replied and with that they continued to look for food.

* * *

"Shannon look out!" Sayid yelled as a large spider dropped down from a tree above and he pushed her out of the way. Shannon screamed as the spider landed on Sayid and he struggled to keep its mouth from digging into to him and ripping out his heart. Shannon grabbed a branch and began to hit the thing with it. As a result it jumped back into the trees, "Run!"

Shannon and Sayid ran back to the safety of the beach to avoid the killer spider.

"What happened?" Hurley asked when they got back tired and out of breath.

* * *

The Others lugged the young African American boy's body through the jungle. He would have to do for the time being to sedate the beast they worshiped. This slayer was proving more difficult to capture then the others. The boy's blood would help though. He was the son of a slayer.

* * *

"Walt, mommy will be right back don't worry. Just stare here with Brian and everything will be okay," Walt's mother told him as she indicated the man that was her watcher. The man she had fallen in love with a left Walt's father to be with.

"Be careful Susan," Brian said, handing her a stake. Walt watched as his mother left.

* * *

Susan spared with the vampire she was fighting. He was over 200 years old and Susan had been fighting on and off with him for months but this was it, their final confrontation. Susan went to stake him but he easily blocked her attack. She went to punch him again and this time she sent him skidding across the pavement.

"This is it. We're finished," she said as she brought the stake up about to plunge it into his heart but the vampire twisted her arm and turned it around on her, staking her in the heart.

"Say good night, slayer," he said as he watched her look down at her chest where the stake protruded. She gasped in pain as she pulled it out her blood flowing on to her hands as she fell forward on to the pavement.

The vampire left her to die, bleeding in the street. He wore a smug grin on his face. He'd done something few vampires had ever done. He had killed the slayer.

* * *

"Master. We bring you an offering," the others said as they placed Walt's body on the alter, that was the black rock, in front of the cave that held the monster. From inside the cave a hand reached out and dragged Walt's body inside. Sounds could be heard as the monster ate its prey.

When it was finished it slowly came out of the cave, it was green and brown and stood about 10 feet tall. Its body was covered in a thick leathery hide and it had one electronic eye. The other eye was white with a blood red pupil. It had 2 horns protruding out of its head as well, "Bring me the slayer," it commanded, "I want her blood. I want her soul."

* * *

Review please. 


	12. Welcome to the Q & A Portion

Buffy, Jack, Michael, and Locke walked through the hatch until the came to a large open room with a computer in the center.

Slowly Locke walked over to the keyboard and placed his hand over it, "It's still warm."

"Nobody move and no one gets hurt," a female voice said behind them. Locke could see the women from where he was standing since he was the only one facing her. She had red hair tied into a tight bun and a small build. She was holding a gun, "Who are you?"

"We're survivors of a plane crash," Jack said.

"Turn around," she instructed them. They all began to but as Buffy turned she drooped down and used her feet to sweep the woman's legs out from under her. Quickly Buffy grabbed the gun and pointed it at the women.

"I'm tired of answering questions. Right now, I want answers," Buffy said in a dead serious tone.

* * *

The woman sat at the table while the others stood in front of it watching her cautiously and closely. Buffy still had the gun. She doubted she would use it, slayers don't kill humans but if it came down to this woman or one of her new friends the decision seemed evident. Besides the woman didn't no Buffy was going to use the gun only as a last resort.

As the woman looked at the faces of Buffy, Michael, Jack, and Locke, Buffy couldn't help but notice the woman recognize Locke but she didn't move to say anything. Buffy knew it was because she was afraid.

"What's your name?" Buffy asked her.

"Marie Vandacamp," the woman replied, shakily.

"How did you get here?"

"I was part of an elite team sent here by the government to develop new military technology. I'm a scientist but there were other jobs as well."

"Like?" Jack said.

"There was a group of shamans, soldiers, other scientists…." She trailed off as she heard the alarm go off. She made to get up.

"Where are you going?" Buffy demanded.

"Please, I have to punch in the code."

"Why?"

"Please, just let me do this and I'll explain everything we don't have much time."

"Fine," Buffy said as she watched the women punched a series of numbers into the computer and press enter. Immediately the alarm went off and the woman sat back down, "Where are they? What happened to the others on your team?" Buffy asked.

"Our experiment went terribly wrong. The shamans resurrected a monster, a ancient evil, and we altered it like we were suppose to, gave it technology, enhanced capabilities, and a brain: a human brain so we could control it. But we were unable to and one day Experiment 628…"

"Who?"

"The monster. Escaped and killed the entire team except for the shamans and me."

"What happened to them, the shamans?"

"They were consumed by the black magic they used and they turned on us, decided to serve Experiment 628. They call themselves the Others."

"Why are you still alive?"

"I hid. I'm not proud of it but I did what I needed to survive."

"What about the code? What was that?" Jack asked.

"When Experiment 628 was first brought to this world the shaman surrounded the jungle with a magical protective bearer to prevent the monster from going on to the beach and escaping. The spell they used was very powerful and it needs to be refreshed every 45 minutes. That's what the code does."

"This is insane," Jack said, "Monsters and demons…"

"I didn't believe it at first either but I've seen things. There are things in this world so horrible you couldn't begin to imagine. Everything that you worried was hiding under your bed and anything else you could think of, as well as some things you couldn't even begin to, is real. It's all real."

Jack just looked at her, slightly stunned. He became a doctor to save people, to save their lives but he couldn't protect them from demonic evils. It just wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Jack, now a young boy of about 10 is in the school yard with his friends when he sees a bully picking on two kids. He goes over to them, "Hey! Stop it! Leave them alone!"

"Make me!" the bully who is much bigger then Jack says pushing him. Jack pushes him back and they get into a fight. Ultimately the bully pushes Jack on to the ground and punches him leaving him with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"That'll teach him for trying to be a hero," one of the bully's friends says as he pats the bully on the back and they walk away. Jack brings his hand up to his nose and looks at the blood there as he watches them go and he is left alone.

* * *

"I am free to speak willingly now?" Marie said. Buffy just shrugged, "Hello John, long time no see."

"Do you 2 know each other?" Michael asked, pointing at the pair.

"She's my wife," Locke replied.

* * *

Sorry this was a bit short, next one will be longer. Review please. 


	13. The Truth About Lock

"It's been what 10 years since I last saw you?" Marie asked him.

"15 years, 5 months, and 14 days," John said with pin point accuracy.

"Okay, will someone please explain the whole wife thing cuz I'm having a little trouble with that concept," Michael broke in.

* * *

"Sure," John said. 

A small boy sat in a hospital waiting room; he swung his legs which dangle off the chair out of boredom. The young boy was Locke and he was about 12 years old. His Uncle sat next to him the man was good looking with brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He was wearing a sweater vest and he looked worried.

John watched as his Uncle got up to go talk to the doctor. He can't understand what they are saying too each other but his Uncle was clearly upset he brought his hand up to his head and took a deep breath as he came back to talk to John. He knelt in front of him.

"John," his Uncle said sweetly, "Your parents, there's been an accident. They're dead."

Locke just stared at him in shock, unable to comprehend what has just happened. He got up and ran down the hall. His Uncle called after him, "John! Come back!"

* * *

John sat in front of his Uncle. Now, he was much older about 30. He has been married to his wife Marie for almost 5 years now. He smiled at the mere mentioning of her name. 

"It was the weirdest thing," Locke said to his Uncle as he sips his cup of coffee, "It just attacked me out of no where. I thought of coming to you. When I was younger I remember you always collected those weird books about demons and the occult, things like that."

"That's in the past John. I disposed of those books shortly after your parents died."

"Are they real, everything in those books?...Answer me!"

"Yes."

"You lied."

"What?"

"You lied about my parents! They didn't die in a car crash, something one of those things killed them and you didn't tell me!"

"What was I suppose to say? It's tragic enough for a boy to lose his parents. I didn't need you scared out of your wits, thinking about all the monsters that could be lurking under your bed!"

"What was it, what kind?"

"Calm down, John and I'll tell you everything I know."

"Alright," he said, sitting down.

"Your parents and I had an interest in the occult since we were very young. Actually it was since we encountered our first demon. You are aware that your parents were high school sweethearts. Well anyway, one night the 3 of us went out and we ran into a vampire after it had just finished feeding. It was horrible but we were able to kill it and in doing so stopped it from taking anymore lives. We thought it was a worthwhile cause and we began to study demons and hunt them. We were a team. Your mother and father hunted them and I studied everything I could about them and the occult, not to mention your mother was a very accomplished witch. One day they went out on a hunt and they never came back. That was the night they were murdered. I was able to find some clues but not much and eventually for your sake I moved on. But I did manage to save a few things," his uncle said, taking box out of a hiding and placing it in front of John.

"What is this?"

"It's for you to do as you wish. The answers you seek are inside; newspaper clippings, police reports, forensic analysis, everything I could find on any demon possibly connected to the murder. It's all there."

"Thank you," John said, taking the box.

* * *

Marie was seen sitting in a nicely furnished living room. She was wearing her night gown and she wrings her hands in worry. It was very late and John still hasn't come home yet. He had gone out to hunt the demon that had killed his parents again. She was sick of it, all this stress. She didn't need it. This was not the marriage she had singed on for she thought as John opened the front door and entered. He was older since the last time we saw him. 

"John, where have you been I was so worried," Marie said, walking over to him.

He has his back turned to her as he places his jacket on the coat rack, "I'm fine," he said turning to her.

"John," she said in alarm, noticing the large cut near his eye.

"I'm fine," he said, kissing her and going upstairs. Marie sat down on the couch. The sound of shower turning on upstairs could be heard. She began to cry. It's all just too much for her to handle. I never wanted this she thought.

* * *

John was seen being rushed into a hospital. He was completely bald now and about 35 years old. 

"My wife, where's my wife?" John asked one of the orderlies rushing him.

"I don't know sir. Don't worry she'll be here soon," he said with an encouraging smile.

"What happened to his legs?" the nurse asked when they rush him into the ER room.

"We don't know we found him like this."

"Marie, my wife," Locke said as the doctors whisk him away.

* * *

"What did the doctors say?" John's Uncle asked. They were in the hospital room. John was lying in the bed and his Uncle was sitting in a chair beside him. 

"I won't ever be able to walk again. I need a wheel chair."

"What happened really, none of that bullshit about a gang."

"I found the demon that killed my parents and I fought it."

"It looks like it won."

"I killed it."

"But at what price?" his uncle said and with that he left leaving a note for John it was from Marie. She had left him for good and she wasn't planning on coming back.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Michael asked, after Locke had finished his story. 

"Well, someone has to stay here and press the button," Locke said.

"Fine, you stay with Marie and we'll go back to the beach and then come back a little later," Jack said and then he, Buffy, and Michael left.

* * *

"Are you going to talk to me?" Marie asked John after she hit the enter button again, "We've been here for 2 hours and you haven't said a thing." 

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did I leave? The question you should be asking is why I didn't leave sooner? John, after you found out what happened to your parents you were always out looking for the thing that killed them or researching it….."

"It killed my parents!"

"I know! But you didn't need to let it destroy our marriage too!"

"Is that what you think, that I destroyed our marriage?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Where are they?" Charlie asked. The sun had fully risen in the sky now. Jack, Buffy, Michael, and Locke had been out all night. 

"I don't know," Sayid said.

"Maybe they gotten eaten by the spider," Shannon said, everyone looked at her, "What?!"

"I doesn't matter. We can't wait for them to come back. We need to find that thing and kill it," Sayid said.

"What thing?" Buffy asked as she walked up to them with Jack and Michael.

"Where have you guys been? You've been out all night," Charlie asked.

"Sorry mom, I didn't realize I missed curfew," Buffy said. Charlie frowned.

"Where's Locke?" Boone asked.

"He's okay. We found something," Jack said.

"What?" Hurley asked.

"A hatch in the jungle, it had food in it and other supplies."

"And a woman," Michael said, "Who apparently is Locke's wife or ex-wife. I wasn't exactly following the story."

"What this thing about something getting killed?" Buffy asked.

"A huge spider attacked Sayid and I in the jungle," Shannon said.

"Let's go kill it then," Buffy said.

"I'll get some supplies," Sayid said as everyone left to go do their own thing.

"Princess can I talk to you for a second?" Sawyer asked Buffy.

"I guess," She said walking with him to his tent on the beach.

"Now, do you wanna explain this to me," he said, holding up a wooden stake.

"It's not mine."

"It was in you bag."

"You went through my things."

"I found your bag, it washed ashore. Didn't know it was yours till I found this," he said, holding up her diary.

"Give that to me."

"What is a vampire slayer anyway?" Sawyer asked as Buffy looked at him in shock. He had read her diary. He knew her secret.

* * *

"You were so busy trying to seek revenge that you forget about everything else," Marie said. 

"What was I suppose to do, let it go?"

"Yes! You were supposed to move on and forget about it like your Uncle that's what you were suppose to do!"

"Don't bring him into this."

"Why not?"

"I know what you did. Don't pretend I don't. You're such a hypocrite; blaming me for our failed marriage. You're one who left, you're the one who stopped trying to make it work and you're the one who broke that sacred vow, not me!"

* * *

"Mr. Locke, here's the information you asked for," the detective Locke had hired, not to long after his wife had left him told him as he slid a large envelope across the table. 

"Thanks," Locke said making to grab the envelope but the detective stopped him.

"John, are you sure about this? The stuff in that envelope…."

"I'm sure," John said taking the envelope and opening. He pulled out a photo and just stared in shock. It was a picture of his wife and his uncle, kissing.

* * *

"John, I'm sorry," Marie said softly, "You hate me don't you?" 

"No, I still love you."

"I love you too."

"But that's where it stops," he said and with that he got up and left the room to go explore the hatch more.

* * *

"So what does this spider demon look like?" Buffy asked. 

"Like a giant spider," Sayid replied. They were the only 2 who had gone out to kill the demon. Buffy smiled, "You remind of someone I met a long time ago."

"Who?"

"I don't know her name but she saved my life. She was a young girl about your age. I was attacked by well now I believe it was a vampire and she killed it. She saved my life, like you saved Michael's."

"I….Look out!" she said, pushing him out of the way as the spider landed on top of her but she was able to push it off. She watched as it moved through the trees.

"How are we going to get it?" 

Buffy grabbed the small ax she had found in the hatch and threw it up, hitting her target and causing it to come tumbling down to the ground, dead.

"Impressive," Sayid said, "You're going to have to teach me how to do that sometime."

"Listen about the...I can't….I'm just not….."

"What you do in your free time is none of my business," Sayid said, "I hope you'll explain it all to me some day though."

Buffy just looked at him with a small smile and they both headed back to the beach.

* * *

"Are you going to tell them?" Buffy asked Sawyer as she sat down next to him on the beach that night. 

"You're different aren't you? An outcast?"

"I guess. Yeah I feel that way sometimes or most of the time. You didn't answer my question."

"You and me are a lot a like…."

"You lead a double life too."

"No, but I know something about being an outcast. I know no one likes me here…."

"Only, because you act like a jerk," Buffy said, Sawyer looked at her, "Sorry."

"I've been called worse…..I'm not going to tell them."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said, handing her, her diary.

"Thanks."

Sawyer just nodded.

"Not everyone hates you," Buffy said, "I don't."

"Really? After everything I've done."

"People have done worse to me. Beside us outcasts have to stick together."

* * *

Review please. 


	14. Broken

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am so sorry I have not updated this story in so long. But in truth the lack of reviews it started to get, as wrong as this may seem, made me feel it was pointless to continue updating. I have no realized the error of my ways. I hope you can forgive me and as an apology I will post the entire rest of the story within the next two weeks, even if that means upload a few chapters per day.

* * *

It was dark in the jungle as Locke sat there and cradled Marie's form. He watched as the blood spread across her shirt, where the gun shot wound resided. He looked up to see her killer holding the gun that had shot her, it was all just too surreal. This isn't happening this isn't happening; the words raced through his mind as he stared into the face of the person that had killed his wife. Surprisingly enough it wasn't the enemy; it wasn't the Others, nor Danielle, it was one of his own. Someone who he had known and maybe even trusted.

* * *

The night before:

"I have a surprise for you," Sayid said, taking Shannon's hand and leading her to the tent he had built for her on the beach.

"When did you make this?"

"I'm not sure sometime in between getting almost eaten by a demon and the kissing."

Shannon smiled, "Can we go inside?"

"Yes," he said, holding the curtain that acted as a doorway aside for her so she could enter. He followed.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied, kissing her softly as they fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and limbs.

"Sayid," Shannon gasped as the broke apart.

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

* * *

Marie and John sat watching the timer tick away the minutes. Michael and Jack had been by earlier to check on them. They had taken some supplies and left after Locke insisted on being the one to stay behind. 

"Why didn't you go with them?" Marie asked.

"Why didn't you?"

"Don't be evasive," she sighed, "Because there are still things to be done here."

"I agree."

"Now what?"

"I still don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why him? Was I that bad a husband?"

"John, you were so miserable those days I…..Have you ever heard the saying misery loves company? Well, its true and as much as I loved...love you, I just couldn't do that."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too….for everything."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know."

"Do you believe in faith?"

"Why?"

"Maybe we're here for a reason, maybe we're meant to fix this. You can't believe its mere coincidence that we were put on this island together."

"I don't know about faith but I believe in you," she whispered, just before their lips met.

* * *

Shannon woke up in the middle of the night and looked over seeing Sayid sleeping peacefully beside her. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath and she wondered if he really loved her. She thought he did but she couldn't help but wonder. It wouldn't have been the first time a guy had used her. She sighed and turned over to go back to sleep. Just as she was closing her eyes she heard someone calling her name over her shoulder where Sayid was. She figured he had woken up and was seeing if she was awake. 

"Shannon," the voice whispered as she turned over and came face to face with Walt, "Help me."

Shannon screamed waking up Sayid, who quickly lit the candle near by, "Shannon, Shannon, what is it?"

"I saw Walt."

"What?"

"Walt, I saw him, over there. He was in the tent."

"Shannon, it was probably just a dream."

"I saw him! Don't you believe me?"

* * *

The next morning: 

Buffy sat on the sand of the beach as the sun beat down on her back. She could feel the heat of the sun baking her skin and turning it a golden brown.

"Hey, goldilocks," Sawyer said, walking over and sitting down next to her, "I thought you were going to get food."

"I was. I'm just waiting for someone to come with."

"I'll go."

"Really?" she said, looking at him incredulously as she tilted the pair of sunglasses she was wearing down her nose so she could see him more clearly.

"Don't have anything better to do."

"Okay, lets go," she said and with that they set off but not before Buffy grabbed the gun and hid it safely under her shirt near the small of her back. She hated guns but who knows what they could encounter on this island and she wanted to be prepared.

"Hey, maybe while we're out there you can show me this hatch everyone is going on about."

Buffy just smiled. Of course, Sawyer would have an motive, "Maybe, if you're nice."

* * *

John woke up naked under the covers of a cot. Marie was sleeping soundly next to him. Her once perfectly placed red hair now cascaded over her shoulders. John smiled at her sleeping form. He hadn't felt this happy in ages. Maybe they could work this out.

* * *

"She says she saw Walt," Sayid said to Jack as they walked through the jungle towards the hatch. 

"Being on the island could be getting to her but…."

"But what?"

"But then again after everything we've seen I have the feeling that here…."

"Anything's possible…..Alright say he is real, Shannon did see him. What is he? A vampire? A zombie? What?"

"I don't know, maybe we should go pay a visit to your friend, see if she knows anything about people coming back from the dead."

"Danielle? I thought you said she was crazy."

"I'm beginning to redefine my definition of crazy."

"One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest?"

"Yeah, something like that," Jack smiled as they changed course and headed towards Danielle's location.

* * *

"Hey Locke, rescue team's here to relieve you," Michael said as he entered the hatch. 

Locke appeared with Marie, both were now fully clothed, "Thanks, I'm going to bring Marie back to the beach."

"Okay. See you later," he said as the pair left and Michael sat down at the computer.

Michael looked at the screen and watched as a type appeared on it:

'Hello?'

'Hello,' Michael typed back.

'Who's there?'

'Michael.'

'Dad?'

'Walt?'

'Dad, help me!'

'Walt, where are you?'

"I'm right here, dad," a voice said, behind him. Michael turned around and came face to face with his son, "Help me! Help us!"

"Us?"

"Help us," a voice behind Michael yelled. He turned around and came face to face with a young girl. Other people began to appear in the room as well, many of them young girls "Help us! Help us!"

"Ahhh," Michael screamed.

* * *

"Danielle," Sayid called as he and Jack entered her dwelling. 

"Sayid?" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I need some information."

"Sit down."

"This is Jack, Jack this is Danielle."

"Nice to meet you," Jack said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Someone was murdered a young boy and last night someone saw him."

"How did he die?"

"Something killed him, a vampire."

"Perhaps he was turned."

"He appeared and then disappeared like magic."

"A ghost."

"A ghost?" Jack asked.

"There are many on the island, most are past slayers though. Alex is one of them. She has visited me before."

"So they're not dangerous?" Jack asked.

"That depends what you think, no they can't hurt you but they can be….psychologically damaging. Of course some of them develop powers so they can bend reality. Those are the ones you have to watch out for."

"So it was a ghost?"

"I believe so."

"How'd he become a ghost?"

"He has unfinished business, perhaps feels like his death needs to be avenged that's what they all feel. They won't rest until the monster is killed."

* * *

In Korean: 

"Jin," Sun said, walking up to her husband and sitting next to him, "Please talk to me."

"We have nothing to discuss."

"Yes, we do."

"You lied to me. You betrayed me."

"I….." Sun, trailed off and watched him go.

"He'll come around," a blonde woman said in English.

"You think?"

"I do," she nodded, "I'm Clair."

"Sun, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Clair said and then she collapsed.

"Someone help!" Sun yelled as she knelled down next to her new friend.

* * *

R&R please 


	15. All the Good Cowboy's Have Father Issues

"So what do you make of this island?" Sawyer asked Buffy as they made their way through the jungle.

"I don't know, maybe its on top of a hellmouth."

"A hellmouth?"

"Yeah, where I live, it's on top of one. Kinda sucks actually. What do you think?"

"I don't know...some people think we're in hell."

"That would mean we're dead?"

"Yeah."

"I don't feel dead."

Sawyer laughed.

"So what's your story anyway?" Buffy asked him.

"My story?"

"Yeah, I told you mine, now it's your turn."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

* * *

"Now, you hide under your bed and stay there," Sawyer's mother told him, "Don't come out. No matter what happens, you hear?"

Sawyer nodded his head and went under the bed. He watched his mother leave the room and shut the door. He was younger then, barely old enough to understand what was about to happen next. Then he heard the front door slam open.

"Where is he?!" his father demanded as he threw the door open and Sawyer, who was still under his bed, instinctively moved closer to the wall.

"He's not here," his mother said, "He's at his grandmothers."

"Good," his father said, pulling out a gun and killing his wife with an almost casual air. He then walked over to Sawyer's bed and sat down on top of it. Sawyer heard another gun shot go off and he watched as his father fell to the floor, dead.

* * *

"I just don't okay?"

"Fine," Buffy said, letting Sawyer take the lead. She noticed a letter fall out of his pocket and she picked it up, looking it over.

"Why'd you write a letter to yourself?"

"What?" he said turning around to find Buffy holding the letter. He snatched it out of her hand.

"Where'd you get that?"

"It fell out of your pocket."

"You had no right."

"I didn't read it, I didn't get a chance."

"Good."

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"My names not Sawyer, its James."

"Then who's Sawyer? Why would you take his name?"

"Because it turns out I'm just like him."

* * *

"Honey," Sawyer's mom said to her husband, "This is Daniel Sawyer. This is my husband, Mark and this is our son, James."

"It's nice to meet you," Daniel said.

"My wife tells me you have the deal of a lifetime for us," Mark said.

"That I do, if you just give me say a few grand, I can triple what you give me with this investment."

"Really?"

"It's a sure thing."

"I don't know."

"Mark, triple," his wife said

"We don't even know this guy," Mark said

"He's a good guy, trust me I know," she replied.

"Alright, Mr. Sawyer you have yourself a deal."

"Excellent."

* * *

_"_You're incredible Sawyer," a woman gasped to Sawyer. They were in a hotel bedroom and both of then were in their underwear, "Oh, uh-oh, baby."

"Oh, what."

"I thought you had a meeting," she said indicating the clock.

"Yeah, but it's not until 3:30."

"Baby, its 3:28."

"Dammit. Dammit, baby, why don't you just, uh….."

"No just go. You go, okay, I'll stay here. Order room service, get fat."

"Why don't you order a chocolate sundae, when I get back, I'll use you as a dish," he said, giving her a kiss and pulling his brief case from on top of the armoire. It fell causing money to spill out, "You weren't exactly supposed to see that."

_"_You told me you were going to Baton Rouge to close a deal."

"Just trust me, there isn't any time to explain. I'm already late. I miss this meeting, the whole deal's a bust, alright? That's everything I have. 140,000 dollars. There's an oil mining operation in the Gulf of Mexico, drilling platforms. 300,000 dollars buys one share, but as soon as you invest a Government sponsored fund kicks in and triples your money in two weeks. Triples it."

"300,000?"

"Yeah."

"You've got 140,000?"

"I found an investor in Toronto, wants in 50/50. In two weeks we'll be splitting almost a million bucks. Jess, this is my chance."

"There's another option."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"That I give you the 160,000 and we split the profit."

"Yeah. And how in the hell are you going to scare up 160,000 bucks."

"My husband."

* * *

Sawyer sat in a restaurant with the woman he had spent the night with and her husband.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Sawyer said.

"Why not?" Jess, the woman said.

"Because business between friends is always a little sticky. I don't know you well, but I know your wife. Working with her at the auto dealership, I'm just not sure I'm comfortable."

"Louisiana will invest 2/3's of the drilling costs. What is this? A loophole?" her husband asked, staring at the papers.

"Look David, you're reluctant. I get it. You got your lumbar yard, you don't need this," Sawyer said.

"You should do this," Jess urged him, she was getting thrown for a loop just like Sawyer's mother had.

"Jess, I don't even know this guy," David said.

"He's a good guy, trust me I know," she said.

"Okay," David said.

* * *

_"_Tell me Sawyer, do you want to die? Cuz when a man walks in my place and tells me he left 160,000 of my hard won dollars in the care of a civilian I've got to ask myself if what I'm hearing isn't the desperate cry for the sweet release of death," a tough looking guy said to him.

They were both sitting at the bar of a pool hall, "Deal closed today. See, woman are easy, a few cosmos, a couple of stunts they haven't seen between the sheets, and they think the scam's their idea. Now husbands, they need to touch the money, smell it, believe that if they had the brass to put that suitcase in the trunk of their family sedan and speed away, they just might have a chance at being an honest-to-gosh outlaw."

"Okay, Tex. You got your grift so pat, what'd you need my money for? Where your seed from the last couple you roped?"

"Well, what can I say? I like earning it as much as I like spending it."

"Be that as it may, I know a thing or two about making people suffer. Now you have my money, plus 50, by noon tomorrow or I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

Sawyer sat with Jess and David at their house.

"Alrighty. It looks like we're in the oil business," Sawyer announced.

"We get the money back?" David said.

"Week from tomorrow, tripled."

"You're not going to skip town, are you? "

"David, for god's sake. He's a good guy," his wife said.

"Smart woman you got there David. Don't let her go."

Sawyer noticed a young boy enter the room.

"You okay?" David asked.

"Deal's off."

"Excuse me?"

"Deal's off, forget it," Sawyer said, leaving with the money.

* * *

"I don't get it. Why'd you write the letter?" Buffy asked, "Why have you been carrying it around?"

"Here," Sawyer said as he shoved the letter into her hands, "Read it if you're so god damn interested."

Buffy slowly opened the letter and read it aloud, "Dear Mr. Sawyer, I'm writing you this letter so you know what you've done to me. You killed my parents, made my daddy kill my mommy and kill himself…" Buffy's voice faltered.

"Keep reading."

"I'm gonna find you and give you this letter so you know what you've done to me and my family."

Buffy handed him back the letter.

"You didn't go through with it though," Buffy said, "You didn't break up that family."

"No, what's your point?"

"You're nothing like him."

"I took his name hoping he'd fine me someday so I could kill him. How does that make me any better?"

* * *

Review Please. 


	16. New Enemies and Lost Loved Ones

Boone walked through the jungle his anger evident. He and Shannon had had another fight. He was sick and tired of having her walk all over him. 'She never thinks of anyone else but herself,' Boone thought. Boone trudged through the jungle, when he saw his father, standing farther up the path ahead.

"Dad? Dad!" Boone yelled as he ran towards a man, who had long since been dead.

* * *

"Dad!" a younger Boone yelled as ran into his fathers embrace. His father picked him and held him in his arms. They were both laughing and smiling, "You're home. I missed you."

"I missed you too, sport," his dad said as he placed him back on the ground, "I have a surprise."

"What?"

"I got baseball tickets."

"Really?"

"Yup, so what do you say do you wanna go, just the 2 of us, a father son outing?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"What happened to her?" Charlie asked as he ran over to where Sun knelled next to the blonde pregnant woman, Clair.

"I don't know, she just collapsed," Sun said as Clair began to scream in pain.

"Do you think she's having the baby?"

"No."

"Dude, what's going on?" Hurley asked.

"Go to the herb garden I planted and bring me back some of the green plants, the ones with white stripes on them, make sure to get the bulbs," she instructed and Charlie ran off.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hurley asked.

"I don't know," she said. At least she had stopped screaming.

* * *

"Dad?" Boone called as he walked farther into the jungle. He had seen his father he was sure of it but now he was gone. He had disappeared. Boone walked a little farther and looked around."Boone, think fast?" his father yelled, Boone turned to face him.

* * *

Young Boone laughed as he caught the baseball his father had thrown to him in the parking lot of the stadium.

"Did you have fun at the game?" his father asked him as they began to walk towards the subway.

"Yeah, it was great."

"It was a pretty good game."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Buffy asked Sawyer.

"Here, what?"

A load roar was heard, one distinctive of the monster.

"That."

"Run!"

They both took off running further into the jungle. As Buffy ran the gun she had been carrying, came lose and fell to the ground. She didn't notice and just kept running until they came to the hatch and ran inside.

"What's going on?" Michael asked as they came into the hatch and locked the door behind them.

"The monster," Buffy replied.

"You led it here?!"

"Where were we supposed to go?" Sawyer asked, annoyed.

"Forget it, where's Locke and Marie?" Buffy asked.

"Out, they headed back to the beach about an hour ago."

Buffy listened as the monster moved away from the hatch and back into the jungle, "We should go find them."

"You want me to go out there? With that thing?" Sawyer asked.

"Fine, be a coward and stay here, just make sure to type in the code. It's on the computer," Michael said.

"I'm no coward."

"Why don't you both stay," Buffy suggested and with that she left.

* * *

Marie and Locke ran through the jungle, the monster close behind them.

* * *

Boone now stood in a clearing. He was surrounded by trees and each one had an archaic symbol carved into its trunk. On the ground he noticed the gun Buffy had dropped. He carefully picked it up.

* * *

Young Boone watched the man, who held him and his father at gun point, with fear. His father stepped in front of him and he hid behind a trash can.

"Get down," the man said, pointing the gun at his father.

"Listen, calm down."

"Get on the ground now!"

Boone's father just nodded and lay down on the pavement.

"Now, give me your money," the man said, taking the wallet, Bone's father offered to him. He began to make his way towards Boone but Boone's father stopped him.

"Don't touch him," Boone's father said but the move was fatal. Boone cried out as the man turned around and shot his father, killing him. The man then ran off, leaving Boone with the body of hid dead father. Bone walked over, sat down, and began to cry.

* * *

Marie and Locke kept running. Locke could see Boone standing in a clearing surrounded by trees. He was just standing there, staring at something in his hand. It looked like he was in a trance or having a day dream.

"Get down!" Locke yelled trying to warn Boon as Marie ran ahead a little and into the clearing. That's when he heard the gunshot and saw Marie drop to the floor. He ran over to her and knelt beside her, cradling her body in his arms. They 3 of them now resided in the clearing.

It was dark now, Locke watched as the blood spread across Marie's stomach and began to stain her shirt. He looked up and into the eyes of the person that had killed his wife, Boone.


	17. Premonitions

"Somebody help!" Jack heard a voice yell as he and Sayid were saying goodbye to Danielle. Quickly they all headed in the direction of the commotion.

* * *

Boone dropped the gun and backed away in shock and horror as Buffy ran into the clearing.

"What happened?" Buffy asked as she looked as Locke and Marie and then Boone. That's when all the pieces fell into place, "Where's the gun? Boone, where is it?"

"Over there," he gasped as he backed against one of the trees and slid to the ground, his eyes locked on Marie's body. Buffy walked over and picked it up, putting it in her backpack for safe keeping and at the same time silently cursing herself for dropping it in the first place. She was about to open her mouth when she heard the monster. She looked over and saw the creature heading towards them. It was about to come into the clearing when it stopped suddenly as though repealed away. It turned around and left.

"That was weird," Buffy said as Danielle, Sayid, and Jack ran into the clearing.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he ran over to Marie and began to check her over, "She's dead."

Locke looked at Boone and ran over to him. He grabbed his shirt and slammed him into a tree.

* * *

"How is she?" Hurley asked as he walked over to Sun and handed her the cloth he had soaked with water.

"Okay, I'm not sure what happened to her. She's still unconciuo…." Sun began as Clair began to come too.

"We have to help them," Clair gasped.

"What?" Hurley asked.

"The girl, she's going to die. If we don't help her," Clair said as she tried desperately to get up, "We need to save her!"

* * *

Clair walked through a flea market in Sydney, admiring all the handmade goods. She stopped and examined a painting.

"Do you like it?" a lady asked.

"Its beautiful," Clair replied, "Did you paint it?"

"Yeah, while I was pregnant with my second child."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how many months are you?"

"Six. Do you know where I can get a paint set?"

"Yeah, if you go to…" the lady began but she was interrupted as Clair screamed in pain and feel to the floor, shaking in agony, "Someone help! Call an ambulance! Help!"

* * *

"Locke!" Jack yelled as he and Sayid pulled him off of Boone, "It was an accident."

Locke just left and walked away into the jungle. Buffy stood next to Danielle and watched everything.

"The monster was here," Buffy told her, "It didn't pass the trees though. Why?"

"The symbols, it's a warding spell to expel and keep out evil," Danielle replied.

"Evil."

"Yes, the monster you're going up against it a pure demon. One of the original evils."

"How do I kill it?"

"You can't."

"What?"

* * *

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Michael asked Sawyer.

"No, why?"

"No reason," Michael said as Sawyer bent down and began to examine a patch of the wall.

"Do we have a crowbar?"

"I think so."

"Give it to me, will you."

"Get it yourself."

"Just get me the damn thing."

"Fine, here," Michael said, handing it to him. He watched as Sawyer prided a small section of the wall loose, revealing a space. Sawyer reached inside and pulled out a paper of some sort.

* * *

"Clair, are you okay?" a woman with long black hair asked as she entered the hospital room and ran over to the bed Clair was in.

"I'm fine Sam, thanks," Clair said, sweetly to her best friend.

"Is the baby?"

"It's fine. How long have I been out?"

"A day, what happened?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"Do you believe in psychics?"

"Why do ask?"

"I think I think I saw the future."

"You mean you had a premonition?"

"I guess, it was vision of a young girl, it's stupid."

"No, go on."

"Brunette, she was murdered on market Street. Late at night."

"Was this her?" Sam asked, holding up a newspaper. The front page had the picture of a young brunette girl on the front.

"Yes."

"Sweetie, don't freak out but that brunette girl was murdered on Market Street last night, just like you said."

"But if I saw that yesterday that means……I saw the future."


	18. Til Death Do Us Part

"What happened?" Charlie asked as he saw the others come on to the beach with a new person, Danielle and something wrapped in cloth, a body.

"Marie died," Buffy whispered to him as the others began to prepare for the funeral and Boone went off on his own.

"Who?"

"The woman in the hatch, Locke's wife."

"How'd it happen?"

"Boone, it was an accident."

"Wow."

"So anything, interesting happen while we were gone?"

"Any other time it would seem interesting but on this island it seems kind of run of the mill."

Buffy smiled and then walked off to help the others.

* * *

Boone was just walking away from the group when he heard someone call his name.

"Boone?" Clair said.

"Clair?" he asked. He was shocked. She was here and pregnant.

"Come here often?" she said with a laugh.

He smiled, "You're pregnant."

"I hadn't noticed."

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"You."

"What?"

"Boone, you're the father."

* * *

"Hey. Sorry I'm late," Boone said as he kissed Clair and sat down at the table in front of the coffee shop.

"It's alright. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Umm, yeah. I think….Clair, you're great….I really like you but…"

"You're breaking up with me," she said, calmly.

"I'm trying," he said with a pained smile, "You really are something, Clair but…."

"I'm not the right something or someone," she continued, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I just think we're better off friends. I'm sorry, Clair."

"I have to go," she said, getting up. She couldn't listen to this anymore.

"Clair! Clair!"

* * *

"You're pregnant and I'm the father," Boone said in shock, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Clair said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, it's a lot to take in."

"I know, I didn't handle it to well when I found out either."

* * *

A few months earlier:

"Oh god, what am I going to do?" Clair said as she paced back and forth in the bathroom. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bathtub holding a pregnancy test.

"Calm down."

"Calm down? I could be having a baby and the father's god knows where," Clair said as the egg timer they had set earlier rang.

"If it is positive what are you going to do? Are you going to keep it?"

"I don't know, do you think I should?"

"It's your baby Clair."

"What does it say?" Sam handed her the strip, "I'm pregnant."

Sam just nodded and put her arm around her friend.

* * *

After the funeral had finished Locke stood at Marie's grave. Jack came and stood beside him.

"She was all I had left, even after she had left. I knew she was still out there. That there was something worth living for, fighting for," Locke said, "There's so much I wish I told her, so much I would have changed."

"I know, my dad died and we never had a good relationship. After it happened I wished that I could go back and change things," Jack said, "But you can't."

"Part of me thinks she'll come back. That I'll see her coming over that hill, smiling."

"You can't live a lie."

"I know but sometimes it's nice to believe in a lie, even for a little while."

"Yeah."

* * *

Jack sat at a bar, drink in hand. He was wearing a black suit and tie and had just come from his dad's funeral. He looked over at the empty bar stool next to him and took another drink. He looked back and saw his father looking at him, smiling.

Jack raised his glass to the mirage of his father, who raised his, "Here's to you dad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I never got to say goodbye or tell you I love you."

"You just did," his father said with a smile as he took another swig of his drink.

* * *

Sayid sat down next Shannon on the beach, "I talked to Danielle about what you saw."

"Do you believe me now?"

"I don't know what you saw but I believe you saw something. I'm sorry if I doubted you for a second."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I've told you…"

"I know but could you tell me again."

He caressed the side of her face, "Shannon, I love you and only you and I always will. I promise."

"Really?"

"I have never broken a promise, soldier's honor."

Shannon smiled, "I love you too," she said as she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

* * *

Sun stood a safe distance away and watched the couple make up. She sighed. She longed to be with her husband again. She loved him and missed him. She moved to touch her wedding ring absent mindedly but found it was not there. She gasped and looked down at her hand, frantically she began searching for it in the sand at her feet.

"Looking for this," a familiar voice spoke in Korean behind her. She turned around to find her husband, holding her wedding ring, "I found it on the beach. It must have fallen off."

"I'm sorry," Sun gasped out in her native tongue as her husband knelled down so they were both on their knees facing each other.

"I love you and if you'll have me…." he spoke as he placed the ring on her finger, "I'd like to…."

But before he could finish Sun kissed him. She pulled away, a smile on her face. He pulled her too him and they kissed again this time more passionately, "I'll love you forever," she told him in Korean, "Till death do us part."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated please. I thrive on them. 


	19. Life and Death

Buffy walked over to Locke, who was staring at Marie's grave.

"Death isn't so bad," she said.

He turned around and looked at here, "How would you know?"

"I died once."

"Really? What was that like?"

"Weird, kinda scary. My friend revived me with CPR after I drowned."

"I'm just guessing but there's probably more to it then that."

"There always is...Danielle said we can't stop it," Buffy told him.

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know, maybe. It called all those others."

"Others?"

"Alex, other girls before we got here. Other…."

"Slayers?" Buffy looked at him in shock, "I fought a few demons in my time. Your secret is safe with me."

Buffy smiled, "How long have you known?"

"Since the night the vampire attacked Walt."

"They were all slayers just like me and it killed them, every last one of them."

"They weren't just like you. No 2 people are exactly alike. No matter how closely their connected or how much they have in common. You have faults they didn't…."

"Oh, that's comforting."

"And you can succeed where they have failed."

"I've never given up before."

"So you shouldn't start now."

"But I'm not going to be able to defeat this. That's not my M.O. My times over, I've already lived longer then I was suppose to," she said and with that she walked away and Locke watched her go.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Charlie yelled after Buffy as he watched her go into the jungle alone but she just ignored him and kept walking.

"Charlie dude, where's Jack?" Hurley said, running over to him.

"I don't know, I think he went into the jungle, something about fresh water," Charlie said with a shrug, "Why?"

"Clair's having the baby!"

"Oh god, I'll go get him," Charlie said and with that he went, running off into the jungle yelling for Jack.

* * *

"Where's Jack?" Boone asked Hurley when he came back. He was sitting next to Clair, who was going in to labor and holding her hand.

"Charlie went to go look for him."

"Do you know anything about delivering babies?" Boone asked Sun as Clair let out a scream.

"I was a midwife helper once but I don't know much," she turned to Clair, "Just breathe and try to hold on until Jack gets here," Boone starts to breathe, "Not you."

"Sorry, kinda nervous. I've never done this before."

She took a wet cloth a wiped Clair's sweaty brow.

* * *

"Jack! Jack! You gotta come quick, Clair's having the baby!" Charlie told him, when he caught up with him. Jack was in the middle of filling up some bottles with fresh water.

"Help me finish filling these bottles, we're going to need the water," Jack told him. They finished and ran back towards the beach.

* * *

"What does it say?" Michael asked Sawyer.

"I don't know it's in some weird language," he said.

"Let me see that," Michael said, taking the paper from him.

"You can't read it can you smart ass?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Okay, one more push," Jack told Clair.

"I can't," she said.

"Yes you can," Boone said.

"Come on one more, I can see the head," Jack told her. She yelled as she pushed really hard, and Jack took the baby cutting its umbilical cord and handing it to Clair to hold. It was bloody and crying but Clair and Boone looked at it lovingly, "It's a girl."

"What are you gonna name her?" Charlie asked from where he stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Noelle," Clair said, "If that's okay with her dad."

Boone nodded, "I like it a lot," he turned to Shannon, who stood with Sayid, "How does it feel to be an aunt?"

"I feel old," she said, "But good. She's beautiful, Boone." She hugged her brother.

"Here, I'll clean her," Sun told Clair, who handed her the baby.

* * *

Buffy sat in a clearing in the woods, it was getting dark. She looked down at the gun in her hands. It felt heavy with the weight of her decision. If she stayed, she was leaving the whole world in danger. That included Giles, Willow, her mom, Xander, Angel. She gulped trying to swallow what she was thinking of doing. She knew it was right, in her heart she knew she wasn't meant to kill this monster. The first slayer had said death was her gift; this is what the slayer's supposed to do right, give her life up for the greater good.

Buffy's mind was racing. She fought back the hot tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to die. She was only 16. A sixteen year old shouldn't have to make these kinds of decisions. Why me she asked herself? She had become very familiar with the question she had often asked it to herself when slaying made her life difficult. But this decision was so hard. She cursed the powers that be or whoever the hell it was that gave her these powers. She hated this calling. She was bound to it though, bound to do the right thing, bound to her destiny. And there it was again, destiny, it always came back to that. This was her destiny. She looked back down at the gun in her hands and knew what she had to do. One life doesn't tip the scales, one person can't change the world, and one death doesn't stop time. The world goes on. No matter what, it just keeps turning. Maybe I can't change the world Buffy thought but I can stop it from going to hell, even if it means I won't be there to see it.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone sat on the beach around a fire, talking and enjoying one another's company.

"Hey look!" Hurley yelled as he pointed off in to the distance. They could all see lights coming over the water towards them.

"We're saved!" Charlie yelled as he hugged Jack happily.

"Where's Buffy?" Jack yelled, "Someone has to tell her."

"I'll go get her," Charlie said, "Don't leave without me." He ran off into the jungle, "Buffy! We're saved! Buffy!"

* * *

Buffy stood in the clearing and closed her eyes. She could feel her warm tears trickle down her face as she brought the gun up to her head. I wonder what it's like on the other side she thought as she prepared to pull the trigger.

* * *

"Buffy!" Charlie yelled and that's when he heard the gun shot. It rang through the night, "Buffy! Buffy!" He yelled running faster, the fear evident in his face and voice.

* * *

"What was that?" Michael asked.

"Sounded like a gun shot," Sawyer said.

"I'm gonna go check it out," Michael said, grabbing a flashlight, "Stay here."

Sawyer watched Michael go and then he looked around, "Hell with that," he said, leaving the hatch and following Michael.


	20. War Zone

A little while earlier:

Buffy fell to her knees, crying. This was just too hard. She could hear Charlie's voice muffled through the jungle. It sounded like he was calling her name but she tuned out the noise and took a few deep breaths. She tried to focus by blocking out all sounds. She closed her eyes. She could feel the gun in her hand. She took another breath; every breath meant one more moment the earth was in danger. She gulped and brought the gun up once again to her head. This was it, she thought.

She began to put pressure on the trigger and her whole life began to flash before her eyes.

* * *

"Daddy," a 4 year old Buffy yelled as she ran to her father, who had just come home from work.

He scooped her up into his arms, "Hello, precious. So how was school today?"

"I learned how to count backwards," the toddler said proudly, "5..4..,"

* * *

"3…2," Buffy whispered to herself.

* * *

"Buffy, there's something you're father and I need to discuss with you," Joyce said.

"Can it wait, Nicole and I are hitting the mall," Buffy whined.

"Buffy, you're mother and I have talked it over," Hank said.

"We're a getting a divorce," Joyce finished.

"What?" Buffy said, shell-shocked.

* * *

"Nothing's going to be the same anymore," Buffy whispered to Pike. They were sitting on a swing set in the park, watching the sun rise.

"That tends to happen when you commit a felony like arson," Pike quipped.

She smiled, "You know what I mean, slaying vampires...not a normal activity for a teenage girl."

"Buffy I hate to break to you but you were never normal. You're extraordinary."

* * *

"Oh, why can't you people just leave me alone?" Buffy told Giles.

Giles came down the steps of the library, "Because you are the Slayer. Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires..."

* * *

"We've prevented the Master from freeing himself and opening the Mouth of Hell. That's not to say he's going to stop trying. I'd say the fun is just beginning," Giles said as he walked with Buffy, Willow, and Xander outside, Sunnydale High.

"More vampires?" Willow said.

"Not just vampires. The next threat we face may be something quite different," Giles replied.

"I can hardly wait!" Buffy said as she sucked on a lollipop.

"We're at the center of a mystical convergence here. We may, in fact, stand between the Earth and its total destruction," Giles said, trying to make them see the gravidity of the situation.

"Well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school!" Buffy said as she walked away with Willow and Xander.

"Oh, yeah, that's a plan.'Cause lots of schools aren't on Hellmouths," Xander replied.

"Maybe you could blow something up. They're really strict about that," Willow suggested.

* * *

"I should..." Angel said as he stood in Buffy's room.

"...go... You said..." Buffy replied, approaching him.

Then they moved in closer and kissed. Slowly, they pull apart and kissed again this time more passionately.

* * *

Buffy came over to eye the dress her mother had bought her, "It's beautiful."

"I think you should wear it. To the dance," Joyce told her daughter with a smile.

"No, I-I can't go to the dance."

"Says who? Is it written somewhere? You should do what you want. Homecoming, my freshman year of college. I didn't have a date, so I got dressed up and I went anyway."

"Was it awful?"

"It was awful. For about an hour."

"Then what happened?"

Joyce smiled, "I met your father."

"He didn't have a date either?"

"He did. And that's a much funnier story that you will not get to hear. Oh, but it was a beautiful night!"

"And you had your whole life ahead of you."

"Yeah."

"Must be nice."

* * *

Buffy pulled the trigger and found the gun empty. She pulled it again and still nothing. She looked down at the weapon, slightly confused. That's when she heard movement behind her and she felt the bullet tear through her skin. Buffy fell forward on the floor and the turned over on to her back. She watched as the blood spread over her shoulder and seeped into her clothes, staining them, a crimson red. She could see a face above her but she couldn't tell who it was everything was blurry and dark. That's when she blacked out.

* * *

"My baby! They took my baby!" Clair yelled. She was standing on the beach that they had all made their home. It was now a war zone. People were running around left and right and fighting was occurring everywhere.

Locke ran over to her, "We have to go; it's not safe."

"They took my baby! They took Noelle!"

"Where? Who took Noelle?" Locke asked her grabbing her shoulders.

"I don't know."

Locke looked around for any clue and that's when he saw a portal expand across the night sky. He grabbed Clair's hand and they ran towards the part of the beach it was located on. They saw a familiar man standing by the portal and he was holding Noelle in his arms.

"Noelle!" Clair yelled, running forward.

"It's too dangerous," Locke said.

"I'll go," Sayid told them as he ran off towards the man. He stopped when he reached him. The man was all alone, except for one other person, who was chanting and the baby, "Give me the child."

"No!" the man said and that's when Sayid recognized him. He was one of them. His name was Ethan. He had helped Sayid build the fire, their first day on the island. Sayid couldn't think why this man would want Clair's baby and that's when he came to a realization. Ethan wasn't on the plane. He couldn't remember him being there and that day when he had helped Sayid, he hadn't had any injuries, nor were his clothes wet. He was one of the others.

"Give her to me!" Sayid yelled and he took a step forward.

"Sayid!" Shannon yelled. She had seen what he hadn't. She watched in horror as another man came up behind him and stabbed him with a long knife.

She ran over to him, tears streaming down her face. She cradled him in her arms as he died.

"You can't leave me," she cried, "You can't. I need you."

"I love you," he said, caressing her face affectionately one last time.

Clair ran forward now that Locke was distracted and ran over to Ethan, who ran through the portal. She was about to jump in when she was restrained by Jack. She watched helplessly as the portal closed.

"Noelle," she cried as she collapsed into his arms, shaking as the sun began to rise over the beach and Shannon cried over Sayid's body. Boone went to her, trying to comfort her. Jack held Clair and looked around, the others were gone. They had taken Noelle, killed Sayid, and who knows what other damange they might have caused.

* * *

Leave reviews please. 


	21. The Truth of the Matter

Sun knelled next to Jin's body as tears rolled down her face. He was dead. She gulped for air as his glassy, glazed over eyes stared back at her and the blood spread across his shirt. She looked at her hands they were stained with his blood. He had died in her arms. He had died because of them and because she wasn't brave enough to save him. She could feel the guilt seep into every pore of her body but she shook it off there was no way she could have saved him. But maybe I can save him now. She watched as the sky over head turned a grey and lighting formed in the sky. It looked like a storm was coming.

Sun's eyes turned black as she cried out in anger and anguish, "By Osiris, I command you, bring him back! Hear me! Keeper of darkness!"

Suddenly the clouds formed into a huge face in the sky and it began to speak, "Witch! How dare you invoke Osiris in this task?"

"Please. Please, bring him back."

"You may not violate the laws of natural passing."

"How is this natural?"

"It is a human death, by human means."

"But…."

"He is taken by natural order. It is done."

"No. There has to be a way."

"It is done."

"NOOOO!" she screamed, banishing the face into oblivion. She fell on top of Jin's body and began to weep uncontrolably.

Sun sighed. It felt good to feel magic following through her veins again it had been so long. She could still remember when she first began to practice.

She had started out with a small group of girls. She was young then barley eighteen. They held each others hands and together they did wonderful things but all that seemed like trivial magic now. It wasn't until she joined a coven that she truly found her strength and came into her full power. She had started off as a novice with barley any experience and she had risen to the top of the ranks until her fall from grace. She began to call upon the forces of darkness and delved deep into the black arts. They consumed her. Eventually the coven stopped her and she was reformed. It was on that day that she vowed never to do magic again and she had kept her promise until today. 

One question floated in her mind: Would she be able to go back to life without magic?

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Charlie asked. 

"I don't know, send out a search party," Jack said.

"To look for the baby?" Charlie asked.

Jack nodded.

"Dude, I don't think that's going to work," Hurley said.

"Why not?"

"A friggin portal opened in the middle of no where, it's like the damn Bermuda triangle."

"I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas, any of you," Jack said.

"Calm down," Boone interrupted, "We're all stressed and upset but we shouldn't attack each other."

"He's right together we're strong but divide and we fall," Locke said.

"Drop the wise man act, I'm not in the mood," Jack said.

"There's no reason to get angry, Jack."

"No reason, people are dead Locke, Clair's baby is missing or haven't you noticed?"

"Maybe I can help," Sun said, walking over.

"How?" Clair asked.

"I can try to open the portal."

"Open it? You can do that?" Shannon asked.

"I use to be able too."

"How?" Jack asked.

"With magic. I'm a witch."

* * *

"Buffy!" Charlie yelled as he ran towards the clearing. He could see figures standing over a body; he ran faster, willing his legs to propel him forward, "What are you doing?!" 

He saw Buffy lying on the ground, blood stained her shirt. Oh god was she dead? Charlie wondered, horrified at the thought. There was an unfamiliar man standing over Buffy's body. He was carrying a gun and he now looked up at Charlie. There were 2 other men standing near by with guns as well. The man raised his gun and pointed at Charlie who ducked behind a tree. Thus, he avoided the bullets that proceeded to fly out of the gun. He heard a few more shots and then silence. He poked his head from behind the tree and saw that the 3 men now lay dead on the floor. Slowly, he left his hiding space and went to go check on Buffy but he ran into Danielle. She was holding a gun and he realized that she had saved his life.

"Who were they?" he asked as Sawyer and Michael ran towards them and into the clearing.

"The Others," Danielle replied.

"The other what?" Sawyer asked.

"They've been on the island since before I came here. They worship the monster."

"What happened?" Michael asked, bending down to check Buffy's pulse.

"They shot her," Charlie said, "And then Danielle came and saved us. Is she okay?"

"She's alive but I think we should get Jack. She's losing a lot of blood."

"She's strong. She'll survive," Danielle said.

"I thought you 2 were supposed to be at the hatch," Charlie asked.

"We were," Michael said, "Actually someone was supposed to stay there but he decided to tag along instead."

"So there's no one there?" Danielle asked, urgently.

"No," Michael said with a shrug.

"You morons, someone needs to type in the code or else the monster will get loose!"

"Listen jungle girl, we're on a freakin island where's it gonna go?!" Sawyer yelled.

"Hey, calm down," Charlie said, breaking up the dispute, "You guys go back to the hatch, take Buffy. I'll go get Jack." And with that he ran off towards Jack and unbeknownst to him a beach in total destruction.

* * *

"Jack! Jack!" Charlie yelled as he ran on to the beach and then stopped as he saw everyone picking up the pieces of their destroyed home. 

Jack jogged over to him, "Charlie, what is it?"

"What happened?"

"It wasn't a rescue boat."

"I gathered that."

"It was the Others, they attacked us. They killed Sayid and Jin and they took Noelle."

"Oh god, they took Clair's baby."

Jack nodded, "Is there something you needed?"

"Yeah, Buffy, someone shot her, the Others. She's at the hatch. We have to go."

Jack nodded and followed Charlie as he ran back into the jungle.

* * *

"What's that?" Danielle asked Sawyer, indicating the paper they had found that was in his hand. He had forgotten it was there in all the commotion. 

He shrugged, "Don't know. Can't read it. It's in gibberish."

"May I see?"

"Knock yourself out," he said, handing her the paper.

She began to examine it, "Its not gibberish, its Latin. And one will be born, a girl, in the land of the beast, she is destined to slay. It is only she who can defeat it that was brought upon the earth by mere men. She is no slayer, nor demon, nor born of an unnatural birth. She has no powers except that of sight. Yet, only she will be able to end the reign of the one who has stolen so many lives…..Its a prophecy."

"A prophecy? About who?" Michael asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

"How is she?" Charlie asked Jack, when Jack came out of the room he had been taking care of Buffy in. Charlie was sitting in the main room of the hatch, where the computer was held with Danielle, Sawyer, and Michael. 

"A little shaky but she'll survive," Jack said, "Which is good because I can't handle any more funerals today."

"What you talking about Doc?" Sawyer asked.

"Charlie didn't tell you, the others attacked us on the beach. They killed Jin and Sayid."

"And they took Clair's baby," Charlie said.

"A baby...was it born here?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah."

"A girl?"

"Yeah."

"I must speak with her mother," Danielle said in a serious tone.

"Why?"

"The baby, she could be the one destined to stop the monster! You need to take me to her now."

"Alright," Charlie said. He was a little scared of her and he was well aware of what she was cable of so he thought it was best if he complied with her request.

* * *

"We gather here today to bury our good friends, Sayid and Jin," Boone said. He stood near their graves and the others were standing near them as well listening to his speech, "They were both really good guys. They were brave, smart, kind. They were friends to some of us, lovers to others, 2 to be exact…..If you didn't get a chance to know them I feel sorry for you. I feel lucky that I got to meet these 2 men, they taught me a lot. I know they'll be missed. But they're in a better place." 

"Personally I'd rather be here," Sawyer said as he came up to the group with Charlie and Danielle.

"You stupid arrogant son of a bitch," Shannon yelled, walking up to him and punching him in the jaw.

"Got quite an arm there girly," he said with a smirk.

Shannon went to take another swing at him but she was restrained by Boone, "Shannon stop," she broke away from him and walked over to the rest of the group, "The shows over," they all began to leave and Boone turned to Sawyer, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sawyer laughed, "You think it's funny. Two people are dead and you're laughing."

"What I do really isn't any of your business?"

"It is when it concerns people I care about……You should have died instead of them," Boone said and with that he walked off, leaving Sawyer alone in front of the graves.

* * *

Clair and Sun were sitting on the beach trying to devise or prepare a spell that would reopen the portal when Danielle and Charlie walked over to them. 

"Hey Charlie," Clair said.

"Hey, this is Danielle," Charlie said, indicating the woman standing behind him.

"You had a baby on this island?" Danielle asked, bluntly. Her social skills had been greatly deteriorated by spending 14 years on the island alone.

"Yeah," Clair said.

"I believe she is destined to stop the monster on this island."

"What?!"

"A prophecy was found…"

"You're crazy and I'm busy so if you don't mind I'd like to try to find my baby."

"I can help you if you listen to me," Danielle said but Clair was beginning to walk away, "You had visions when you were pregnant." It was more of a statement then a question but it caused Clair to turn around.

"How did you know that?"

"It's in the prophecy. Your child is a seer. She has the ability to see the future."

"Can I see the prophecy?" Sun asked, holding out her hand. Danielle placed handed it to her and she began to examine it, "She's telling the truth." Sun nodded.

"What happened to the baby?" Danielle asked.

"Her name's Noelle," Clair said.

"She was taken into a portal," Sun said.

"Any idea where?" Danielle asked.

"No," Sun said.

"Show me where the portal was opened," Danielle said, "Maybe we can reopen it."

* * *

Buffy groaned as she woke up in the bed she had been occupying since they brought her to the hatch. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jack asked her.

"Okay, my shoulder hurts but……what happened?"

"You were shot by the Others."

"I was shot?" Buffy said, sitting up in her bed.

"You should really lie down."

"I feel fine," Buffy said.

"Buffy, I really think…."

"I'm fine see," she said, pulling off the bandage and showing him that her shoulder was practically healed.

"How?"

"I doesn't matter, what about everyone else, are they okay?"

* * *

A few nights later Sun and Danielle set up for the spell. They used ground herbs to make a pentagon on the beach and lit pieces of wood for fire. 

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Clair asked, from where she was standing next to Boone, Danielle as they watched Sun enter the circle.

"I don't know. We need one more ingredient."

"What?"

"Some of your blood and some of his, the father's."

Clair nodded and took the knife. She cut her hand and allowed some of her blood to spill into the bowl Danielle was holding. Boone took the knife and did the same thing adding his blood to hers. Danielle walked over and handed the bowl to Sun.

Sun took a deep breath and began to chant. Slowly a portal began to open in front of her, where the first one had formed.

"Its working," Boone said.

"No, its not," Danielle said, running forward. The portal was now almost fully open and a howling wind was coming from it. Sun screamed as the portal began to suck her towards it.

"What's going on?" Boone yelled, over the howling of the wind.

"It's closing in on itself like a black hole," Danielle yelled back, trying to asses the situation, "If we don't' close it, it'll consume everything."

"The island?!" Clair yelled.

"Worse, the world!"

"How do we stop it?!" Boone yelled but Danielle was running forward.

The only way to stop it was to kill the spell caster. She had discussed the possibility with Sun. They had known the risks. She pulled out a knife as she rushed forward. She could hear Clair scream as she pulled it out and killed Sun. The portal began to close as her blood flowed to the floor and her life drained out of her body. It hurt to do this but she was a watcher and it was her duty to protect the world at all costs, one death paled in comparison to the possibility of the destruction of the entire world.

"Do you think this makes up for everything I've done in my past?" Sun asked Danielle.

"I think it does."

Sun smiled and died, peacefully.

Boone ran over to them. The portal was now closed, "How could you? She didn't deserve to die."

"It was the only way. She knew the risks," Danielle told them.

* * *

"How is she?" Buffy asked Boone. He turned around he had been looking at Clair, who was staring off into the distance. 

He shrugged, "She's cries herself to sleep every night. She doesn't know I can hear her," he sighed, "She lost her daughter."

"So did you," she said and there it was; Noelle belonged to him as well.

"I know. Why aren't I reacting the same way?"

"Some people hide things, don't let others see their emotions."

"You think that's what I'm doing?"

Buffy shook her head, "I don't know."

"I'd give my life to bring her back. I'd give the world."

"I know."

"No, see there's the problem. I wouldn't, not really, I don't think, give the world……The portal we reopened it but it was going to consume the world. I could have stopped her."

"She wouldn't have let you."

"Maybe….We have to get Noelle back."

"We will."


	22. The Prodigal Daughter Returns

Hurley walked sleepily over to the bushes. He yawned and stretched a bit. It was late at night and he had gotten up to relieve himself. He picked a nice secluded spot near a tree and undid the zipper on his pants. He was relieving himself when he saw a bright light not too far up the beach. It looked like the portal he had seen when the others had come. He zipped his pants and walked over to a sleeping Charlie.

"Dude," he said, nudging Charlie with his foot, "Dude wake up."

"What?"

"Is that normal?"

"Bloody hell," Charlie said, jumping up, "Guys! Jack! Buffy! Everybody!"

"What is it?" Jack asked, running up to them.

"Its back," Charlie said.

"What's back?" Buffy asked, sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"The portal," Hurley said.

"Danielle?" Jack said.

Buffy shook her head, "No, she wouldn't not after what happened last time."

"Someone's running towards it," Charlie said.

"Boone!" Clair and Shannon screamed from further down the beach.

"What is he doing?" Hurley asked, "Is he crazy?"

"No, he's trying to save her," Buffy said, running to stop him.

When she was close enough she tackled him to the floor. The others ran over as they watched the portal spit something out: people, 2 of them, and then close. A young girl, probably about 13, got up and dusted herself off. She was thin, had brown hair like her dad, and eyes blended into a unique blue from both her mother and father's genes. Her clothes were torn and she looked around like she was lost and confused. She instinctively moved closer to the other person with her. He was a man in his late 30s. He was worn and haggard by horrors unknown. He was also eerily familiar.

"Noelle?" Clair gasped, in realization.

Boone looked at the young woman his daughter had become. It was only days ago that he had held her small body in his arms. He wanted to scream and cry all at the same time when he looked at her, for all the things he had missed out on, all the moments her kidnapper had shared with her, and all the pain she had endured because he hadn't been able to save her. He turned to face the man who had taken his daughter from him, Ethan but he was too late Ethan was already running off into the jungle, leaving Noelle all alone. Noelle was about to run after him but Buffy held her back.

She began to struggle and cry, "Dad!" The one word she screamed out cut Boone like a dagger. If he didn't have murder in his eyes before, it was surely there now. He ran off into the jungle to exact his revenge. He would kill Ethan if it was the last thing he did.


	23. There's No Escaping Destiny

Boone placed his hands on his knees and gasped for air. He had been running for awhile and he was deep inside the jungle. He had lost Ethan not to mention his way but that part didn't matter, all that mattered was that he found Ethan and made him pay for what he did. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his thoughts on the task at hand, calming his breathing, which was slightly ragged.

He stood up and looked around, trying to get his bearings. Everything was still. He sighed and that's when he heard a rustle behind him. Ethan jumped out of the bushes and tackled him to the ground. He proceeded to strangle Boone. Boone's hands grasped the ground frantically looking for any type of weapon. His hand grasped a rock just as his vision began to become blurry. He picked it up and slammed it into Ethan's head, drawing blood. Ethan yelled in pain and let go of Boone. Boone pushed Ethan forward and got on top of him. He held the rock poised ready to strike a fatal blow.

* * *

Buffy ran forward. She could see Boone hovering over Ethan's body. He had a rock in his hand and he was about to smash the guy's skull in.

Buffy sighed, "A slayer's work is never done."

She ran forward and pushed Boone off of Ethan. Boone just looked at her confused and shocked while Ethan took the opportunity to run away in to the jungle.

"I couldn't let you kill him," Buffy whispered.

"He took my daughter. He was going to kill me," Boone said, anger lacing his every word.

"That doesn't make it right."

"And who says you get to decide what's right Buffy? Last time I checked you're only what? 16. What do you know about right and wrong, about death and pain?"

"A lot more then you," Buffy said, "He's human. He may be scum but he's still human."

"So that gives him a get out of jail free card?"

"Society deals with these problems. We don't take them into our own hands."

"In case you haven't noticed we're on an island. No society here."

"If you had killed him, you would have been just as bad as them."

"No," Bonne shook his head, "I had a good reason."

"I'm sure they thought they had one too."

Boone looked at her, nodded his head, and began to head back towards the beach. Buffy walked with him.

* * *

Ethan ran back to the Others, his brethren. He would be met with open arms; he was sure of it. He would tell them what had happened; how that man, Boone was his name, had almost killed him and then they would go out and massacre them all. He smiled at the thought of the blood bath that would ensue. He would save Noelle but only her. He hated to admit it but he had grown close to the young girl in the 13 years they had spent in that hell dimension. He learned to love her as a daughter and he had protected her, that little piece of information he wouldn't share with his brethren. They would be angry that he helped her survive and he was prepared to avoid their wrath, as well as, his master's at all costs.

He walked towards the black rock and past some of his brethren. He offered them a smile and greeting of hello but all he got was scowls and looks of hatred in return.

"What's going on?" he asked someone but they dared not answer.

The monster, his master, spoke instead, "You have betrayed me."

"No, I haven't," Ethan begged, "I-I…"

"No excuses," the monster said and with that he ripped Ethan's head off, "Let this be a lesson to you all. Anyone who disobeys or betrays me will suffer the same fate."

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Clair asked her daughter. Noelle was sitting on the sand under a tree, her arms folded in obstinance.

"No," Noelle replied tersely.

Clair sat down next to her, "Where were you?"

Noelle looked at her dumbly before responding as though she was choosing the words carefully, "Hell," Clair looked shocked and appalled, "Well not really but if I had to imagine hell this place wouldn't be far off. Why do you care?"

Clair sighed, "Because I'm you're mother."

Noelle blinked, "Ethan didn't mention you."

"He's not your father…."

"I know but he was all I had……He told me what happened….the truth."

Clair nodded, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not saving you."

"I forgave you a long time ago for that."

"You hair's just like your father's," Clair said, pushing a strand behind the girl's ear.

"How long have I been gone?"

"A week. How long was it for you?"

"Thirteen years."

"I have a lot of lost time to make up for," Clair said, a small laugh escaping her lips.

Noelle smiled, "Yeah you do."

* * *

Buffy and Boone walked on to the beach and Clair ran up to him, hugging him. He smiled at her as Danielle walked over to Noelle.

"Noelle?" Danielle said.

"Yeah," she replied turning away from the reunion to face Danielle.

"There are some things we need to discuss."

"Like?"

"Your destiny, your gift…."

Noelle laughed at the thought, "My destiny?"

"Have you ever knew something was going to happen before it did?"

"Yeah, it's like déjà vu. How did you know?"

"It's your gift."

"Seeing people die and not being able to stop it is my gift? Can I return it?"

Danielle frowned at the teenager's snide remark, "Its part of your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"You are destined to slay the monster."

"What? Are you crazy?!"

"Do you know about the monster?"

"Yeah, Ethan told me but why would I want to slay it?"

"It killed all those girls."

"They deserved it!"

Danielle slapped her across the face.

"What's going on?" Buffy said coming over.

"They did," Noelle said, "They were evil. That's what Ethan told me. The monster was helping, purging the world of their kind!"

"You stupid lost little girl," Danielle said, "It is your destiny whether you accept it or not and destiny always catches up with you. It's not a matter of if; it's a matter of when."

Noelle walked off, away from the group and Danielle just looked blankly after her. Buffy grabbed her arm and spun her around, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"She needs to know."

"What is with you watchers and destiny?! She just came back from a hell dimension and you're already dropping the weight of the world on her shoulders!"

"It's her destiny."

"She's a thirteen year old girl. She should be thinking about boys and makeup. Not about death and destruction!"

"I was trying to help her. If she doesn't kill the monster it will kill her. It's in the prophecy."

"Of course. You and your stupid prophecy. That's all you people care about. You're willing to tell a young girl she's destined to save the world but you don't have the guts to tell her she'll most likely die doing it! You don't even give her a choice!"

"We are duty bound. She is, I am, and you are. But we're bound all the same."

"No, that's where you're wrong. You chose this but I didn't I never wanted it and neither did she," Buffy said and with that she stormed off and Danielle left as well walking off into the jungle.

* * *

"Noelle!" Boone yelled as he walked down the beach. He had gone into her tent to bring her some food and she had been gone, "Noelle! Where are you?!"

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked, walking over to him.

"Noelle's gone."

"Do you have any idea where?"

"No," Boone said, rubbing his face. He was obviously worried.

"I'll go look for her," Buffy said and she walked off to gather some supplies and then headed into the jungle to look for Noelle.

* * *

Buffy walked into the hatch to find Hurley sitting at the computer. Noise could be heard in the background, "Hey, have you seen Noelle? Clair and Boone's daughter?"

"Yeah, she's in there," he replied, indicating the room Buffy heard noises coming from.

She walked inside and saw that Noelle was watching a movie on the projector. Buffy smiled the movie was Young Frankenstein. Xander had made her and Willow watch it so many times. It was his favorite after Apocalypse Now.

Buffy noticed Gene Wilder tossing and turning on the screen pretending to have a bad dream. He playing the character of Fredrick Frankenstein, "I am not a Frankenstein. I'm a Fronkensteen. Don't give me that. I don't believe in fate. And I won't say it………All right, you win. You win. I give. I'll say it. I'll say it. I'll say it. DESTINY! DESTINY! NO ESCAPING THAT FOR ME! DESTINY! DESTINY! NO ESCAPING THAT FOR ME!"

Buffy smiled at the irony of the scene and what she had to discuss with Noelle, "Mind if I join you?"

Noelle shrugged and Buffy sat down next to her, "If you're going to try and convince me to kill that demon because it's my destiny or whatever just save your breath."

"I didn't come because of that."

"Then why did you?"

"I get it, what you're going through."

"How could anyone?"

"Because when I was little older then you some guy came up to me and told me it was my destiny to save the world."

"What'd you do?"

"I told him he was crazy and then I allowed him to show me proof that it was real. Then I freaked out and he died and then I set my school gym on fire……to save the world or at least L.A."

"And then what?"

"Then my mom and I moved and I met someone else who told me it was destiny and I couldn't escape it. Actually I met a few people," Buffy smiled, "And I accepted it. It took me a little while but I realized this is who I am and I can't change that."

"What'll happen if I don't kill this thing?"

"According to the prophecy?"

Noelle nodded.

"It'll kill you."

"Having a destiny sucks."

"Tell me about it," Buffy said, thinking about what she had done for hers, "So what are you going to do?"

Noelle sighed, "Well seeing as I have this urge not to die I guess I'm going to go kill a monster. Are you sure there's not like a choice C where I hide out until this thing goes away and gets bored."

Buffy laughed, "Sadly no."

"Just thought I'd ask. Might as well weigh my options."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Noelle asked Buffy as she followed her through the jungle.

"To find Danielle…."

"The creepy French lady?"

Buffy turned around and frowned at her, "She's the only one who knows where the monster is besides she could be worse."

"How?"

"She could be stuck up and British," Buffy said with a smile. She had met some watchers from the council and except for Giles and her old watcher back in L.A. they were pretty much stuck up and British.

* * *

"You need my help?" Danielle asked the pair as they stood in the shelter Danielle had been living in for so long.

"We need to find this monster," Buffy said.

"Can you fight?" Danielle asked Noelle.

"Well I have lived in a hell dimension for practically my entire life."

"Was it very bad there?" Danielle asked, finally showing a bit of sympathy for the girl.

"What do you think? It had hell in its name so yeah it was pretty….hell like."

"Alright let's go," Danielle said, grabbing a bag and placing some weapons inside.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked.

"To the black rock."

* * *

"This is it?" Buffy asked, when the reached the black rock, "It's not black or anything it's just a big rock."

"Disappointed?" Noelle asked.

Buffy shrugged, "So where is this monster anyway?"

"Right here," the monster said, grabbing Buffy from behind and throwing her against a tree, which cracked with the impact.

Danielle ran over to Buffy as Noelle slowly backed away from the monster.

"Don't help me, help her!" Buffy yelled.

"I can't. We can't help her. It's not allowed."

"Is that part of your stupid prophecy?!"

"Yes."

"Okay well then how come they can help him?" Buffy asked, indicating the others that were gathering around for the ensuing fight.

"They can't. They just came here to watch."

* * *

"So you're the girl that's supposed to kill me," the demon laughed as he stalked towards Noelle, who was walking backwards on to the black rock, "I thought you'd be taller."

"Sorry to disappoint," Noelle said, dropping down to the floor and using her legs to try to sweep the demon's feet from under him but failing.

"This is going to be fun," he said, grabbing Noelle by her hair and hoisting her up in the air. He then proceeded to throw her into the outside rock wall of the cave. She fell to the floor, bleeding. Slowly she got up, "I'm sorry did I hurt you?...good."

He went to grab her again but this time Noelle dogged out of the way, rolling from his grasp and to her feet. She took out a long knife that she had secured at her ankle earlier. It had been a gift from Ethan. Quickly she moved forward and tried to stab the monster in the heart but he blocked her attack with his forearm.

"You have spunk. I like that in a girl, "the demon whispered to her as he held her there for a split second before sending her careening away in one direction and her knife in the other. The demon walked over to Noelle, who was coughing up blood on all fours. He placed his leg under her stomach and kicked her hard, causing her to fly through the air and hit the ground, where she rolled to a stop, "They told me you were suppose to be powerful but there's no real power here, only a weak lost little girl."

Slowly, Noelle got up, "That's what you think," she said resolve and determination in her voice and demeanor. She ran forward and kicked the demon hard in the stomach and then hit him with a few punches as well before rolling out of the way of one of his on coming blows and towards the knife she had dropped earlier. Before the demon could turn around Noelle plunged the knife into his back and into his heart. The monster screamed in pain and brought his arms back trying to remove the knife logged in his back as he fell to the ground dead.

"That was cool," Noelle said to Buffy and Danielle, who had walked over.

"Always is the first time," Buffy said.

"The first time?" Noelle gasped out, a hint of worry in her voice.

Buffy shrugged, a small smile playing across her lips.

"We have to go," Danielle said, decisively.

"What no congratulations," Noelle asked.

"We have to go."

"Why?" Noelle asked, "The demon's dead."

"Yup ding dong the demon's the dead," Buffy sing-songed.

"Huh?" Noelle and Danielle asked.

"Wizard of Oz," Buffy said, but only got blank stares, "You two are both pop culturally deprived."

Danielle shook her head, "The demon may be dead but the Others aren't."

"Yeah but I thought they couldn't fight cuz of the prophecy," Buffy said.

"The Prophecy is fulfilled," Danielle said, "So now…"

"Anything goes," Buffy said in realization as the Others began to move towards them.

"Will someone please explain what's going on," Noelle asked.

"Run," Buffy told her, grabbing the young girl's arm and pulling her through the jungle. Danielle ran right beside them and the Others followed close behind.

As they ran through the jungle Noelle tripped. Buffy turned around to help her and Danielle stopped the beach was close, she could see it but she turned back to help them.

"What's that?" Noelle asked as Buffy helped her off the ground and she squinted at the sky. The Others were only feet away from them.

"I don't know," Buffy replied.

"They're slayers, ghosts of slayer," Danielle said, a smile spreading across her face, "You freed them when you killed the monster and now they want revenge."

"On me?" Noelle asked as the ghosts of slayers past swooped down and began to attack the Others.

"No, them," Danielle replied.

* * *

"Wow what's that?" Hurley asked Jack and Charlie. They were all standing on the beach and other survivors began to join them. They all looked up at the sky and watched as the ghosts flew away from the island.

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Charlie said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Wow, pay back really is a bitch," Buffy said as they turned away from the spot where the dead Others now resided.

Noelle let out a scream of pain and grabbed her head as a vision began to take her over.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked, kneeling next to the girl, "Noelle."

"She's having a vision," Danielle explained.

Noelle groaned and got up, "What was that?"

"A vision," Danielle replied.

"Great, am I going to have these all the time?"

"For the rest of your life. You're a seer."

"Lucky me."

"What did you see?" Buffy asked.

"Umm," Noelle held her head trying to concentrate, "A rescue boat, come on," she said, running towards the beach.

* * *

"Noelle," Clair said, running over to her daughter and enveloping her in a hug. Boone ran over as well.

"Hi mom," Noelle replied with a smile.

Jack walked over to Buffy, "Gonna tell me what happened out there?"

"Someday," she said with a smile.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I know you will," Buffy said.

"Guys, someone's here!" Charlie yelled, "A boat."

Everyone looked out into the ocean and sure enough a ship moved towards them. When it docked everyone moved towards it hesitantly as a man wearing a navy uniform got off.

"Are you folks the survivors of Oceanic flight 815?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jack asked walking forward, "Who are you?"

"I'm the captain of the ship that was sent to rescue you."

Everyone began to yell and scream for joy, hugging and being grateful. They were finally rescued. Buffy smiled.

"Looks like we finally get to leave goldilocks," Sawyer said, walking over to Buffy.

"Looks like," she replied.


	24. The Journey Home

"Nervous?" Jack asked Buffy from his seat next to her in their plane to Los Angeles.

"The last plane I was on crashed, what do you think?"

Jack shrugged.

Buffy smiled, "You'd think I would be but I'm not, not with everyone else here," she said, looking around at the other people she had spent so much time on the island with.

"I know what you mean," he said, "I'm excited to get home and see my wife."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "I can't wait to see my mom and my friends and Giles."

* * *

Everyone got off the plane that had brought them to Los Angeles and for the most part they were greeted with warm hugs from family and friends. Buffy smiled and looked around at her fellow survivors.

She watched as Jack ran over to his wife and kissed her passionately.

Shannon and Boone were greeted by an older woman presumably Boone's mother and Shannon's step mother. The woman hugged both Boone and Shannon but she showed Shannon little warmth. Boone looked over at Clair, who was standing with Noelle and a friend, and motioned for her to come over. She did and they all left together despite Boone's mother's protests. Noelle looked happy Buffy thought.

She also saw Locke and Danielle leaving together talking animatedly.

She watched as Michael hugged his mother and then explained to her that her grandson was dead. She fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

Hurley hugged his mom who began to admonish him that he looked to thin. Buffy laughed at the remark.

She watched as Charlie left with his brother, their arms around one another like the best of friends.

"Buffy!" Xander yelled. She turned and saw him, Willow, Joyce, and Giles coming towards her.

"Buffy, I'm so glad you're okay," Joyce said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"I missed you," Buffy said as she pulled away from her mother and hugged the others, "All of you guys."

"We missed you too," Willow said.

Buffy looked at Giles a concerned look in her eyes, "Don't worry we took care of everything in your absence," he whispered in her ear.

Buffy smiled at him and then noticed Sawyer all alone at a magazine rack buying something, "I'll be right back," she told her friends as she made her way over to him.

"Hey," she said.

He looked at her, "Shouldn't you be with your friends, making some more Kodak moments," he said, taking a cigarette out of the pack he just bought and lighting it.

"You're not supposed to smoke here," Buffy said.

He laughed as he sat and she followed suit, sitting down next to him on the bench. The California sun shined down on their faces through the window, "What are they going to do to me?"

"Where's your family?"

He shrugged, "Not here….Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity."

"I just came to say goodbye."

"Bye."

She frowned and he looked at her. He sighed and threw his cigarette on the ground crushing it with the heel of his boot.

"Alright," he replied getting up and hugging her goodbye, "I'll see you around slayer," he said before picking up his duffle bag and moving towards the door.

"If you're ever in Sunnydale," Buffy yelled to him.

"I'll give you a call," he said, turning around and looking at her with a smile. He turned around again, "See you around goldilocks."

"Who was that?" Willow asked, walking over and watching Sawyer's retreating form with her friend.

"Just a friend."

* * *

THE END

AUTHORS NOTE: Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was awhile coming but I hope it was worth the wait. Please tell me what you think. I need feedback.


End file.
